


Sturm und Drang

by Rei_Murai88



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Murai88/pseuds/Rei_Murai88
Summary: Scostò con una mano il fascicolo aperto sulla scrivania, premette il mozzicone della sigaretta contro il posacenere pieno e rimase ad osservare la cenere nera spandersi sul vetro opaco. Le spirali di fumo che salivano lente verso il soffitto e l’odore dolciastro sparirono dopo pochi minuti.Consumato anche quel consueto rituale uscì dall’ufficio, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e si diresse con passo lento e ciondolante verso le scale che portavano al secondo piano.Incespicò nel tappeto, poggiò la pianta del piede sul primo gradino e si immobilizzò avvertendo un rumore al piano di superiore.[...]L’intruso abbassò il braccio, il volto contratto in un’espressione infastidita dalla luce e dal dolore e stirò le labbra in un sorriso carico di scuse.Dovette appoggiarsi alla parete per non cadere, sopraffatto dall’insieme di emozioni e sensazioni da cui era scosso il suo corpo.-----Storia partecipante alla I want to break freeg challenge indetta dal gruppo Naruto Fanfiction Italia
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji/Tooyama Kazuha, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Mouri Ran
Kudos: 14





	1. prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Detective Conan  
> Prompt: A entra in casa e trova una scia rossa che porta in camera da letto
> 
> N.d.A: ouch, sono tornata con qualcosa di drammaticamente triste e che non volevo scrivere anche se mi porto dentro la trama da almeno un anno.  
> Ogni volta che decido di scrivere su MK e di scrivere una HakuKai un po’ più approfondita finisce così, ma, ancora una volta come successo con Ikigai, che la coppia ci sia è un vero terno a lotto.  
> Intanto vi lascio il primo capitolo, nella speranza di riuscire a trovare la forza di scriverci altro – di solito ne scrivo almeno 5 o 6 prima di pubblicare, quindi mi dispiace se i tempi saranno lunghetti.  
> Restate sintonizzati con i nostri idioti preferiti.  
> Un abbraccio, Rei

**S** **turm und drang**

**Prologo**

_I proiettili erano partiti da uno dei palazzi._

_Il primo lo aveva schivato per un soffio; era schizzato con prepotenza accanto al suo orecchio sinistro – così vicino da sentirne il fischio e il calore a contatto con il lobo._

_Il secondo aveva centrato una delle aste del deltaplano._

_Il crack del legno che si spezzava aveva anticipato il frantumarsi della rotula._

_Il dolore dovuto all’impatto con la banchina gli aveva appannato la vista; solo il contatto con l’acqua gli aveva dato un momento di lucidità mentre il dolore schizzava per tutto il suo corpo come una pallina impazzita, prima che il respiro venisse mozzato e il mantello lo avvolgesse limitandogli i movimenti._

_**Sto per morire e nessuno verrà a salvarmi.** _

_Quel pensiero lo aveva colpito con forza mentre l’oscurità lo inghiottiva._

_Il panico gli aveva attanagliato lo stomaco; con gesti frenetici aveva rovistato nelle tasche del completo e ne aveva tirato fuori il respiratore, portandoselo alla bocca. Dopo essersi assicurato l’ossigeno e aver inspirato a fondo, aveva afferrato con forza i lembi della giacca e tirato fino a far saltare i bottoni che la tenevano bloccata. Si era liberato dell’ingombro del mantello e a fatica era riemerso in superficie dove aveva nuotato fino a raggiungere nuovamente la banchina._

_Facendo perno sulle mani si era issato quel che bastava per poggiare il petto sul cemento lurido e poi aveva strisciato fino ad uscire totalmente dall’acqua._

_Il panico, il dolore e la stanchezza a quel punto erano esplosi tutti assieme: steso supino, aveva stretto i denti per non urlare. Il ginocchio maciullato a contatto con il pavimento._

_Era rimasto immobile per almeno un’ora in attesa che le fitte divenissero sopportabile o che il suo aguzzino arrivasse per finire il lavoro; quando, finalmente, si era abituato a quel sordo pulsare aveva localizzato i pezzi di legno e di stoffa che galleggiavano a pelo dell’acqua e aveva proteso una mano nel tentativo di afferrarli. L’impresa era risultata difficile: ad ogni movimento la parte lesa sfregava contro l’asfalto e bruciava come se fosse poggiata sui tizzoni ardenti. Dopo vari tentativi, di cui troppi fallimentari, era riuscito ad acciuffare con la punta delle dita un lembo del mantello e a trascinarlo verso di sé._

_Si era dovuto fermato di nuovo, tenendo salda la presa per non farselo portare via dalla corrente e una fitta più forte lo aveva costretto a trattenere un conato di vomito: gli era impossibile medicarsi restando a pancia in sotto e aveva escluso l’idea di indugiare ad attendere che qualche anima pia comparisse lungo la strada e lo facesse al posto suo._

_Avrebbe dovuto voltarsi e usare il tessuto; la stecca e qualsiasi altra cosa il cielo gli avesse mandato per effettuare una medicazione di fortuna, ma ogni spostamento sembrava fuori discussione e lui si era sentito sempre più al limite delle forze._

_Non poteva proprio voltarsi a pancia in su. Conscio di cosa comportasse quel movimento, aveva cercato di sedare sul nascere il terrore e di trovare una soluzione alternativa: c’era, di certo, un altro modo di agire._

_Aveva tentato di inarcare la schiena e piegare la gamba sana. Una volta che riuscito a mettersi in quella posizione precaria, aveva fatto scorrere le mani sotto il proprio corpo e teso la stoffa contro il punto ferito._

_Il suolo era sporco di sangue e far aderire l’asta alla gamba era risultato alquanto difficile, ma mai quanto lo era stato stringere il cotone attorno alla coscia e al polpaccio per poi voltarsi tenendo la gamba immobile._

_Ci aveva provato, non ci era riuscito: aveva sbagliato movimento, il dolore era esploso di nuovo e lui aveva urlato più forte di quanto avesse voluto._

_Si era morso la lingua, aveva atteso di nuovo con lo sguardo appannato dalle lacrime ed era rimasto così; le dita strette con forza al tessuto bianco._

**\-------------**

Si lasciò sprofondare nella poltrona con lo sguardo rivolto verso la portafinestra che apriva un varco sul giardino.

Il recinto in ferro che girava attorno alla villa era colorato dal tenue aranciato dell’alba; grosse nuvole cariche di pioggia venivano sospinte via dal vento per lasciare spazio ad un cielo spruzzato di azzurro.

Si crogiolò per un lungo istante in quella posizione, assaporò il silenzio della casa e cercò di mantenere la mente sgombra.

Le ore 05, 38 minuti e 08 secondi: l’orologio appeso alla parete scandiva il tempo alla velocità del suo respiro, il suo indice destro batteva ritmico contro il bracciolo consunto dal tempo.

Si stiracchiò, allungò le gambe fino a toccare la scrivania con i palmi dei piedi nudi e piegò il capo di lato senza staccare lo sguardo dal panorama: i primi raggi flebili iniziarono a rischiarare il praticello curato e i boccioli dei denti di leone che lo coloravano di giallo e ocra.

Sorrise tirato, allungò una mano con un gesto nervoso verso la giacca appesa alle sue spalle e tirò fuori il pacchetto.

Imponendosi un movimento lento e calcolato si portò la Parliament[1] mezza accartocciata alla bocca e fece scattare lo zippo, prima di inspirare a fondo, assaporando il retrogusto dolciastro del tabacco.

Era stato l’ultimo lungo e stressante venerdì di una serie di settimane infernali.

Addosso sentiva ancora la sgradevole sensazione di inadeguatezza che lo accompagnava da undici anni; quel misto di biasimo verso le proprie capacità e bisogno di riabilitarsi che tornava a tratti, schiacciandolo con tutto il suo peso contro il pavimento.

Il procuratore generale, quella sera, gli aveva sorriso soddisfatto del lavoro svolto da lui e la squadra di detective con cui collaborava occasionalmente. Il padre lo aveva preso da parte, una volta usciti dalla centrale e lo aveva implorato di tornare a lavorare in polizia.

Per tutta risposta era rientrato a casa furioso con il mondo e con sé stesso per la propria condizione e si era lasciato divorare per ore dal rimorso.

Inspirò a fondo dal rotolo di tabacco riducendo gli occhi a due fessure furenti.

_Non si era dimostrato all’altezza delle proprie aspettative_ e questa era la cosa peggiore che gli fosse mai potuta capitare _._

Espirò, restando ad osservare la nuvola di fumo spandersi davanti al suo viso e strinse con forza il filtro della sigaretta tra il pollice e l’indice della mano sinistra.

L’unghia grattò nervosa la stoffa verde oliva del bracciolo producendo un suono fastidioso.

05, 45 minuti, 23 secondi.

A est la palla infuocata appariva tremula dietro i tetti delle case.

Si alzò irritato ed emise un suono secco con la lingua.

Scostò con una mano il fascicolo aperto sulla scrivania, premette il mozzicone della sigaretta contro il posacenere pieno e rimase ad osservare la cenere nera spandersi sul vetro opaco. Le spirali di fumo che salivano lente verso il soffitto e l’odore dolciastro sparirono dopo pochi minuti.

Consumato anche quel consueto rituale uscì dall’ufficio, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e si diresse con passo lento e ciondolante verso le scale che portavano al secondo piano.

Incespicò nel tappeto, poggiò la pianta del piede sul primo gradino e si immobilizzò avvertendo un rumore al piano di superiore.

La mano corse veloce alla cintura ancora agganciata al pantalone; un gesto abituale, rimasuglio di trascorsi di gioventù oramai troppo distanti. Le dita affusolate non toccarono il calcio di nessuna pistola, si scontrarono invece con il passante in stoffa.

Un ringhio e un’imprecazione gli sfuggirono tra i denti serrati.

Con cautela arrivò in cima alla scalinata, avvertendo il freddo procurato dalla finestra spalancata. Le tende bianche battevano contro il muro sospinte dal vento e, per tutta la lunghezza del corridoio, tracce di terra e sangue si susseguivano fino ad esaurirsi davanti alla camera da letto patronale.

Contò fino a cinque, arginando con il controllo della propria mente la sorpresa e il principio di panico che gli stava attanagliando la gola.

Mentre il suo stomaco si ribaltava e si attorcigliava, procurandogli una spiacevole fitta, si maledisse per aver perso l’abitudine di portare almeno una arma da fuoco di piccole dimensioni incastrata nella fondina alla caviglia.

Ragionò in fretta, afferrò il primo oggetto contundente a portata di mano – un vecchio candelabro in argento del 1800 – e attento a non fare rumore si diresse verso quella che, fino a qualche anno prima era la camera di suo padre.

«Da questa parte, Hakuba» il sangue gli si gelò nelle vene.

Con un gesto repentino e la presa salda sul cilindro metallico si voltò di 90° gradi, immobilizzandosi davanti alla porta della propria camera.

Non era arrivato a percorrere nemmeno la metà della lunghezza della corsia.

C’era una figura seduta sul suo letto, avvolta dalle tenebre.

Una figura conosciuta ed estranea allo stesso tempo.

[1] **Parliament** è il [marchio](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marchio) di un particolare tipo di [sigaretta](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sigaretta) prodotta e commercializzata dalla [Philip Morris USA](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philip_Morris_USA), sussidiaria della [Altria Group](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Altria_Group) (conosciuta precedentemente come Philip Morris Companies Inc.), negli Stati Uniti d'America, e dalla [Philip Morris International](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philip_Morris_International), nel resto del mondo. Le Parliament si differenziano dalle altre per il particolare tipo di filtro e sono caratterizzate dalla presenza di una "camera" prima del classico filtro bianco.


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the jungle.  
> Ci siamo! finalmente la storia ha ingranato, sto scrivendo il 4 capitolo, quindi direi che possiamo tranquillamente postare il secondo (o il primo se contiamo il precedente come prologo) e immergerci assieme in questa avventura.  
> Come dite? Hakuba e le gioie? si mangiano?  
> ah!   
> Vado a piangere le mie lacrime amare mentre voi vi gettate su questa roba che sembra non avere né capo né coda.  
> Buona lettura.

**1.**

_L’ultima volta che si erano incontrati aveva 18 anni._

_Era una giornata uggiosa, le nuvole temporalesche si accavallavano veloci sopra le loro teste e tingevano ogni cosa di un grigio soffocante._

_In piedi, uno davanti all’altro, lo aveva implorato di consegnarsi alla polizia._

_L’altro era sceso con un salto dal rialzo del davanzale e la sua camera si era ristretta all’improvviso in confronto al mantello bianco che sembrava inglobare ogni cosa._

_Il ladro era rimasto nell’ombra, abbastanza vicino per non dover alzare la voce ma abbastanza lontano da non essere riconosciuto._

_Avrebbe giurato nella presenza di un sorriso amaro, ma l’inclinazione del suo tono non aveva lasciato trapelare alcun sentimento._

_«Grazie» aveva detto, in maniera così semplice da lasciarlo spiazzato._

_In seguito gli aveva voltato le spalle e se ne era andato._

_Sul tatami erano rimaste le impronte delle sue scarpe sporche di fango e un biglietto bianco, stropicciato, con delle coordinate._

\---

Saguru allungò una mano per accendere la luce. Un secondo dopo il suo cuore schizzò verso la gola, rendendogli difficile respirare.

La camera si presentava in uno stato disastroso: i cuscini del letto erano scivolati sul pavimento e le lenzuola penzolavano dal materasso appena trattenute dal corpo che vi era steso sopra.

Chiazze di sangue spiccavano sull’avorio della seta, aprendosi su di essa come macchie d’olio sul pavimento.

Con la schiena poggiata al muro e le gambe tese sulla cornice in ferro battuto, un uomo teneva nascosti gli occhi dietro il braccio teso; ciocche di capelli castani ricadevano scomposte e umide sulla linea affusolata del mento e sul collo teso. Sul comodino alla sua sinistra giacevano abbandonati un capello a cilindro e un monocolo di medie dimensioni.

«Kuroba…Kaito?» domandò confuso, il palato improvvisamente secco e le gambe molli.

L’intruso abbassò il braccio, il volto contratto in un’espressione infastidita dalla luce e dal dolore e stirò le labbra in un sorriso carico di scuse.

Dovette appoggiarsi alla parete per non cadere, sopraffatto dall’insieme di emozioni e sensazioni da cui era scosso il suo corpo.

Per diversi secondi rimase in silenzio, registrando il significato di quell’intera situazione.

«Cosa… - balbettò. Sentì la propria voce uscire a fatica e il tremito raggiungere la punta delle sue dita. Si staccò dal muro e mosse qualche passo incerto verso il letto; gli occhi corsero ancora una volta per tutta la stanza individuando altre tracce di sangue. L’odore ferroso era presente nell’aria come un velo sottile – perché sei qui?».

Colpito da quella domanda il sorriso di Kuroba vacillò.

Si mosse sul materasso, le lenzuola scivolarono definitivamente a terra e lui emise un gemito di dolore. Tra le mani sozze teneva bende vermiglie.

Si fermò solo quando il suo polpaccio si scontrò contro l’angolo del letto e il suo sguardo venne catturato dalla brutta ferita al fianco nascosta fino a quel momento dal lembo della camicia; la carne viva pulsava sotto la luce elettrica.

«Ho avuto un incidente» Kuroba nascose la sua incertezza dietro un nuovo sorriso carico di disagio; il volto aveva acquisito qualche ruga con il tempo, ma in sostanza era rimasto quello di quando era ragazzino; gli occhi cerulei mantenevano la stessa luce divertita.

«Un incidente» ripeté, poi allungò una mano sfiorando la ferita.

Kaito trattenne un gemito di dolore e si morse il labbro inferiore.

Tutto d’un tratto la rabbia si impossessò di lui e dovette fare forza su sé stesso per ricacciarla indietro e reprimere l’istinto di affondare i polpastrelli nella carne lacerata; di farlo urlare.

Undici anni.

Il peso dell’età era impresso negli occhi stanchi dell’uomo che ora lo osservava immobile sul suo letto.

Undici fottuti anni in cui si era chiesto dove l’altro fosse finito. In quale oscuro e remoto angolo di terra si fosse nascosto.

La notte del loro ultimo incontro era ancora impressa nella mente di Saguru: il momento in cui Kid lo aveva raggiunto nella sua camera, quel « _Grazie_ » sussurrato come se si vergognasse.

I suoi abiti.

Lo sguardo del londinese schizzò frenetico sul corpo dell’altro individuando gli indumenti che a lungo lo avevano perseguitato in ogni ricordo di gioventù.

La camicia azzurra; la cravatta rossa vicino alla mano del ladro; i pantaloni bianchi sbrindellati. Non indossava la giacca e il mantello, ma il cilindro era inconfondibile: brillava sotto la luce artificiale quasi accecandolo.

Scostò la mano come se la pelle di Kuroba fosse fatta di lava incandescente.

Kaito giocava con le bende, le faceva passare tra dita.

Sull’anulare sinistro spiccava un cerchio di pelle più chiara; si chiese se fino a poco prima ci portasse un anello, se avesse costruito una relazione con qualcuno.

Il cuore riprese a battere in fretta e il panico si impossessò di nuovo di lui.

Non gli _interessava_ , si impose con decisione. Non gliene fregava niente di Kuroba; della sua vita; del suo incidente!

Indossava gli abiti di Kid.

Stava mettendo a nudo la sua identità.

Gliela stava schiaffando in faccia con violenza, quasi come se fosse una presa in giro.

Gli tolse le fasce di mano e si diresse verso il cestino accanto alla porta. Prima di lasciarle cadere nel sacchetto di plastica e liberarsene si rese conto che non erano altro che brandelli di stoffa e che sotto il rosso vivo erano bianche come il pantalone.

_Bianche come il mantello._

«Non sapevo dove andare, Hakuba – il tono rassegnato di Kaito ebbe la potenza necessaria di scuoterlo – sono tornato in Giappone solo una settimana fa. Mia madre è rimasta in America e il vecchio Jii… » lasciò la frase in sospeso e scostò lo sguardo.

Saguru sospirò in modo plateale e dovette ancora una volta raccogliere le forze per impedirsi di colpirlo con violenza.

Uscì dalla camera senza degnarlo di una risposta, ripercorse il corridoio a ritroso, entrò nel bagno vicino alle scale e aprì l’armadietto dei medicinali prendendo del disinfettante e delle garze.

Chiudendo lo sportellò si diede una veloce occhiata allo specchio e storse la bocca davanti al principio di barba sul mento squadrato.

_Se fosse stato qualcun altro avresti già chiamato le autorità_ ; scansò quel pensiero con un altro gesto brusco e si morse il labbro inferiore.

La sua testa era così affollata di dubbi e domande che si accorse di essere tornato indietro solo quando l’altro emise un urlo di dolore sotto l’irruenza dei suoi modi: gli aveva strappato di dosso la camicia e l’aveva costretto a mettersi in una posizione in cui potesse disinfettare il taglio.

«Ti sei scontrato con un altro criminale? – gli chiese ed evitò di incrociare lo sguardo con quello di Kaito: non era certo di essere in grado di sostenerlo – oppure anche questo è stato un incidente?» L’ovatta imbevuta premette sulla sua pelle.

Tra un gemito di dolore e un’imprecazione, Kuroba si lasciò scappare una risata isterica.

Teneva il capo affondato nel materasso, la nuca esposta e il collo teso.

La voce arrivava attufata.

«Mi sono rotto una gamba. Mentre cercavo di raggiungere un posto sicuro sono caduto molte e molte volte».

Si chiese su cosa fosse caduto per ferirsi a quel modo, poi ebbe un’illuminazione: la recinzione di casa sua era in ferro e sul retro la ringhiera era costituita da una serie di spuntoni per impedire proprio che qualche estraneo si introducesse da quel lato.

Ammirò la sua determinazione e la cocciutaggine.

Lo ammirò anche per essere riuscito ad arrampicarsi nonostante l’arto insano.

Tutto ciò non gli impedì di premere con più forza sulla ferita e strappargli un urlo.

Applicò vari strati di garza, passò le bende attorno al taglio e lo aiutò a tirarsi di nuovo a sedere.

Le 07, 18 minuti e 29 secondi.

Gli aveva fatto una fasciatura provvisoria con quello che aveva trovato in casa (sicuramente migliore di quella che il ladro si era fatto da solo) e lo aveva imbottito di antidolorifici.

Kaito lo aveva ringraziato di nuovo, aveva poggiato il capo sui cuscini e si era addormentato.

Hakuba, seduto sul davanzale, fumava nervoso giocando con il cellulare.

Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare?

Chiamare la polizia o l’ambulanza?

Consegnarlo alla legge o cercare prima di capire in quale situazione l’altro si era cacciato?

Un po’ di cenere gli cadde sui vestiti e si rese conto che la camicia e il completo firmato erano imbrattati di sangue, così come il resto della casa.

Era il caso di portare l’altro in ospedale per ingessare l’arto inferiore, su questo non c’erano dubbi.

Si chiese se avesse potuto fargli indossare qualcosa di suo mentre lasciava scorrere lo sguardo sul corpo addormentato in modo scomposto.

Ignorò il tuffo al cuore e la sensazione di sollievo che si stava aprendo un varco in mezzo allo stress e gettò il mozzicone dalla finestra.

Gli era mancato, pensò stupidamente e si accese una seconda sigaretta senza smettere di guardarlo.

Gli era mancato davvero tanto.

Il vento scuoteva le fronde degli alberi alle sue spalle e i raggi del sole che vi passavano attraverso illuminavano il volto addormentato di Kuroba.


	3. 2

La Yamaha YZF R15 V 3.0 frenò bruscamente davanti all’inferriata producendo un suono stridulo.

Il proprietario della vettura piantò un piede fasciato dagli alti stivali in pelle sul selciato, slacciò il gancio del casco e rimase immobile per diversi minuti con le braccia conserte sul manubrio e il cellulare tra le mani.

Erano le ore 08 e 24 minuti e ne avevano già collezionati 20 di ritardo.

Si mosse nervoso sul sellino, tiro un calcio ad un sasso bianco dalla forma ovale e colpì in pieno la cancellata.

Tre minuti dopo la porta di ingresso si aprì con un suono secco e una donna bassa e corpulenta uscì portando con sé un grosso tappeto arrotolato.

Lo stese sui fili di plastica, prese un grosso battipanni e iniziò a colpirlo con forza, ignorando il mondo oltre il giardino.

«Me lo avevi promesso, papà!» la voce stridula della bambina di cinque anni fu seguita subito dopo dalla figura longilinea dal padrone di casa che stringeva tra le mani la ventiquattro ore.

Cercava di non cadere mentre la figlia gli si avvinghiava alla gamba come un koala appeso al tronco; i lunghi capelli castani erano bloccati in due codini con i fermagli a forma di ciliegia e dondolavano ad ogni movimento dell’uomo.

«Me lo avevi promesso! Me lo avevi promesso! Me lo avevi promesso!» continuava a ripetere e stringeva di più la presa con i lacrimoni grossi come biglie che solcavano le guance piene.

«Devo andare a lavorare, Meiko!» disperato l’uomo si chinò in avanti cercando di liberarsi.

Ricevette un morso come risposta e urlò di dolore trattenendo a stento un’imprecazione.

Seduto in sella alla moto si lasciò scappare una risata, grato di essere nascosto ancora dal casco che non aveva tolto.

«Ma il mio saggio di danza è questa mattina! Avevi detto che saresti venuto a vedermi tu dato che la mamma non può!».

Un vicino di casa si affacciò con discrezione e restò a guardare la scena nascosto dietro le tende bianche.

«Ma ora la mamma può venire! – sembrava ribadire il concetto per la centesima volta mentre riusciva finalmente a liberarsi da quella morsa letale e si tirava in braccio la bambina in modo da poterla guardare dritta negli occhi.

Non si era fermato un secondo nella sua rallentata marcia e aveva finalmente raggiunto la cancellata bianca. Prese un profondo respiro, le scoccò un bacio sulla fronte e le sorrise rassicurante – se mi lasci andare adesso, forse per le undici posso venire comunque a vederti».

Non poteva vedere in faccia la bambina, ma conosceva abbastanza quel piccolo uragano per dedurre la sua reazione:

Meiko colpì il padre con un calcio in modo da svincolarsi dalla sua presa e corse verso la madre che, stanca e con addosso ancora il pigiama, era uscita sulla soglia a richiamarla.

«Sei cattivo e io ti odio!» strillò.

Poi arrestò la sua fuga e si voltò chinandosi in avanti con il busto, facendogli la linguaccia.

«Ti voglio bene anche io» le rispose l’amico, prima di aprire l’inferriata e mandarle un bacio senza alcun segno di arrabbiatura negli occhi chiari.

Attese che salisse dietro di lui e indossasse il casco, prima di prendere la parola.

«Sei in ritardo, Kudo» lo ammonì, dando gas al motore.

«Buongiorno anche a te, Hattori. Hai dormito bene?» gli rispose con tono esasperato, afferrandosi saldamente alle maniglie ai lati del sellino.

Partì con un’inversione di marcia e tagliò in due il quartiere residenziale per immettersi nel traffico di Tokyo.

\----

«Kaitou Kid?»

Nervoso fece battere la pianta del piede contro il marciapiede mentre, attorno a loro, il piccolo bar scelto nel quartiere di Beika si riempiva di impiegati e donne con addosso completi variopinti.

La cameriera si allontanò dal tavolo vicino al loro e il suo sguardo fu catturato dalla stoffa di una gonna troppo corta che veniva sollevata dal vento.

«Kaitou Kid» ripeté deciso il loro cliente, spingendo un dossier aperto verso di loro.

La foto segnaletica ritraeva il famoso ladro illusionista che aveva fatto impazzire il mondo con i suoi furti al limite del possibile.

Erano passati anni da che avevano smantellato l’organizzazione che aveva condotto esperimenti sull’immortalità creando il farmaco che aveva riportato Kudo alle condizioni di un poppante; ai tempi il ladro aveva dato loro delle informazioni preziose per concludere il caso con successo e subito dopo era sparito dalla scena lasciando insoluto il mistero più grande degli ultimi quarant’anni: chi si nascondeva dietro il cappello a cilindro?

Sembrava che Hakuba avesse finalmente risolto quell’enigma, con buona pace del suo tormentato cervello.

Heiji portò la tazza alle labbra e bevve un lungo sorso di latte e caffè: il liquido gli scaldò il petto e venne avvolto da una sensazione di benessere.

«Il suo nome è Kuroba Kaito, ha 29 anni ed è originario di Tokyo – tornò a prestare la sua attenzione all’ex investigatore solo quando questi riprese parola. Con mano tremante per il nervosismo Saguru si portò la sigaretta alle labbra tese – suo padre era Kuroba Toichi, l’illusionista che fu ucciso dai membri dell’organizzazione in nero per motivi ancora sconosciuti, sua madre … beh, non ho mai capito con precisione di cosa si occupasse, ma quando frequentavamo assieme il liceo era sempre in viaggio – la mano libera corse al collo e si massaggiò l’incavo della spalla - Al momento vive a New York, comunque, o così mi ha detto il vecchio ispettore capo della seconda divisione. Kuroba è tornato in Giappone dopo undici anni di assenza. Due mesi fa è apparso nella mia camera da letto: aveva una gamba rotta e una ferita al fianco. Ho chiamato l’ambulanza e avvisato le autorità competenti della sua vera identità, tuttavia finito il periodo di degenza ospedaliera, quando sono andati a prelevarlo per portarlo in prigione, hanno trovato la sua camera da letto vuota e da allora nessuno ha la più pallida idea di dove si sia nascosto».

Parlava a manetta, troppo veloce perché riuscisse a cogliere tutte le sfumature date dall’accento straniero.

Shinichi si portò la mano destra all’altezza del viso e morse con incuranza la pellicina vicino all’unghia del pollice. Gli occhi chiari scorrevano dalla foto segnaletica di undici anni prima a quella più recente che Hakuba aveva tirato fuori dalla tasca interna dell’impermeabile mentre parlava.

L’uomo ritratto nel secondo scatto era sdraiato su un letto d’ospedale, aveva corti capelli castano scuro e il volto squadrato. Una cicatrice gli solcava il mento finendo con lo scontrarsi con la linea delle labbra. Gli occhi erano azzurri, grandi e adombrati dal dolore.

Teneva alta la gamba ingessata e una mano poggiata sul ventre.

Hattori prese entrambe le foto confrontandole; gli ci volle un po’ ad accumunare la fisionomia statuaria del ladro con quella snella dell’uomo indicato da Hakuba: sembravano non centrare nulla l’uno con l’altro a parte per il dettaglio insignificante del colore dei capelli.

Per quello che ne sapevano Kid poteva anche indossare una parrucca.

«E hai la certezza che siano la stessa persona perché…?» Kudo diede voce ai pensieri di entrambi ricevendo un’occhiata scocciata di rimando.

Non che dubitassero della parola di Hakuba, dopotutto l’uomo di origine inglese era ricordato come uno dei più grandi detective degli ultimi vent’anni, ma era anche vero che a differenza loro aveva lasciato quel tipo di lavoro.

Saguru non aveva mai accettato che il ladro gli fosse scappato sotto le mani, che fosse sparito senza lasciare traccia. Per lui era ancora un’ossessione che lo perseguitava.

«Perché quando si è presentato in casa mia indossava gli abiti di Kid. Il cappello a cilindro e il monocolo sono ancora nella mia camera da letto, poggiati sul comodino – la risposta arrivò immediata. Il tono indignato e incazzato, prima che riprendesse il controllo di sé - Avete idea di quanto sia difficile togliere il sangue dalla seta?» Hakuba incrociò le braccia al petto e scostò lo sguardo verso la piazza ghermita di persone.

Heiji si disse che, a quel punto, era inutile ribattere.

Si ritrovò ad accettare con passività quella risposta e afferrare la busta con i soldi che l’altro gli aveva piazzato sul tavolo.

«Quindi lo dobbiamo trovare – Shinichi si allungò verso il pacchetto di sigarette e ne prese una senza chiedere il permesso. – ti dobbiamo dire dove si trova e… basta, giusto? Non vuoi che lo facciamo arrestare?».

Quella era stata la richiesta più strana che Saguru gli avesse mai fatto: da accanito sostenitore della legge quale era rimasto, si aspettava che l’uomo più grande di lui di un paio di anni desse loro l’ordine di contattare la polizia, la FBI, i Marines e chiunque fosse in grado di mettere le manette al criminale.

Contro ogni previsione Saguru aveva indicato con dovizia il fatto di _non avvisare nessuno a parte lui._

Non aveva nemmeno asserito di volerlo chiudere in gattabuia e gettare la chiave.

«Perché non lo cerchi tu, Hakuba? Perché al posto di pagarci non lavori con noi e non lo troviamo assieme?» chiese, sperando a quel modo di ricevere una reazione differente da parte dell’uomo.

Un’ombra di perplessità e di panico passò negli occhi chiari dello straniero prima che questi alzasse il polso e controllasse l’orologio tirandosi in piedi.

«Perché non è più il mio lavoro e voi siete gli unici di cui mi fido – rispose lasciando parte dei soldi della colazione sul tavolo – e poi perché mi aspettano in ufficio e devo proprio andare» aggiunse, salutandoli con un cenno della mano e salendo in macchina.


	4. 3

Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e tirò fuori l’agenda elettronica scorrendo con il dito lungo lo schermo.

Il saggio di danza di Meiko era alle 11, l’appuntamento con la signora Hanaki mezz’ora prima; avrebbe voluto davvero poter rimandare l’incontro, ma quando aveva chiamato la donna per chiederle se fosse possibile vedersi nel pomeriggio, questa gli aveva annunciato con tono trafelato che sarebbe stata da lui in un massimo di quindici minuti.

L’orologio appeso alla parete segnava le 10 meno 5 e Hattori, nell’ufficio affianco al suo, aveva già fatto entrare il primo cliente della mattina chiedendo alla segretaria di portare ad entrambi una tazza di caffè caldo.

Si appoggiò all’uscio, puntò lo sguardo verso il balconcino e si maledisse per essersi dimenticato le _Mevius **[1]** _nella tasca della giacca autunnale.

Dopo un primo tentativo fallito di rilassarsi si diresse verso la scrivania, aprì i vari cassetti nella speranza di trovare un pacchetto abbandonato tra penne e scartoffie e esultò quando un paio di sigarette sgualcite rotolarono verso di lui. Aprì la portafinestra e si sedette sul pouf incastrato tra il muro e la ringhiera, facendo girare la rotella dell’accendino; i raggi del sole penetravano nei buchi della serranda abbassata a metà, creando giochi di luce sul pavimento piastrellato di marmo.

Il piccolo ufficio che occupava era parte di uno stabile più grande che, un tempo, era stato un negozio di articoli sportivi e la casa del suo proprietario. Kogoro aveva venduto il vecchio ufficio investigativo quando si era reso conto di non riuscire più a starci appresso: era stata una sorpresa vedere il pensionato piombargli in casa, in una giornata di inizio settembre, con sei lattine di birra e una cartelletta trasparente piena di fogli. Lo zietto non era stato contento del matrimonio tra lui e la figlia, soprattutto dopo i trascorsi dovuti all’organizzazione e alle bugie che aveva raccontato ad entrambi, ma Ran aspettava Meiko da appena un paio di mesi e lui si era licenziato dallo studio investigativo di un pezzo grosso che puzzava di sigari cubani e whiskey di pessima qualità.

Era stato un regalo di nozze in ritardo; l’unica clausola a cui Kogoro e Eri l’avevano sottoposto era stata quella di prendere almeno un altro detective a professare con lui.

Inizialmente Shinichi aveva proposto la collaborazione a Saguru.

Ne aveva parlato a lungo con Heiji ed era stato l’amico a proporre proprio l’ex collega: avevano pensato, ingenuamente, che l’uomo non avrebbe mai potuto rifiutare una proposta di cooperazione così diretta: forte di quella convinzione si era presentato il giorno stesso a casa sua, anche se all’epoca non si vedevano da circa 5 anni.

Hakuba non l’aveva nemmeno fatto finire di parlare: l’aveva ascoltato sulla soglia di casa il corrispettivo di ben 10 miseri minuti, prima di chiudergli la porta in faccia nel mezzo del suo discorso.

Solo successivamente Shinichi aveva scoperto che, dopo l’arresto dei membri dell’organizzazione, Saguru aveva avuto un crollo nervoso e aveva chiuso con il lavoro investigativo.

In quegli ultimi cinque anni aveva frequentato la specializzazione in Giurisprudenza al King’s college London[2] e, una volta tornato in Giappone in pianta stabile, aveva iniziato a esercitare come impiegato presso un normalissimo ufficio nella capitale. Tuttavia, occasionalmente, collaborava con la polizia come Profiler[3].

La seconda persona a cui si era rivolto era stata Sera: la donna era scoppiata a ridere poggiando il bicchiere di cognac sul tavolo e non aveva smesso fino a che lui non aveva cambiato argomento.

Si era sentito ferito nell’orgoglio e anche un po’ arrabbiato per quella reazione, ma aveva deciso di non demordere fino all’arrivo dello schiacciante e irremovibile _No_.

Alla fine, disperato, era tornato da Heiji.

Anche l’amico aveva rifiutato inizialmente: lui e Kazuha stavano un sacco bene nel Kansai[4] e non sembravano interessati a trasferirsi a Tokyo. Poi era capitato ad entrambi un’indagine importante sotto le mani, la avevano svolta assieme e nel mentre avevano convenuto che era stupido continuare a esercitare divisi. Che alla fine si ritrovavano sempre sullo stesso caso in un modo o nell’altro.

Avevano scelto una segretaria – una signora con una buona cinquantina d’anni e un marito che gestiva un Konbini[5] vicino all’appartamento che Heiji aveva affittato con la sua neo sposina -; ammobiliato il piano terra in modo da renderlo una comoda sala d’aspetto con divanetti bianchi e distributori di caffè e avevano smantellato il piano superiore dividendo l’appartamento in 4 zone ben precise:

un corridoio centrale, formato da muri di cartongesso, conduceva fino al bagno di servizio e divideva i due uffici – della stessa grandezza – in modo da consentire ad entrambi la privacy necessaria per i colloqui con il loro clienti.

Nello spazio rimasto era stata allestita una piccola cucina con il minimo necessario per non essere costretti a mangiare fuori ogni giorno e un televisore perennemente collegato sul canale delle notizie.

Aspirò dalla sigaretta, gettò indietro il capo e si concentrò sulle nuvole che pigre si muovevano sospinte dal vento. Il poggiolo, dove a malapena entravano il Pouf e il piccolo tavolo a forma di mezzaluna che aveva agganciato al muro con un paio di viti, dava su uno dei parchi municipali del quartiere; poco distante poteva intravedere la scuola elementare che aveva frequentato con Ran e in cui, successivamente, si era iscritto come Conan Edogawa, parente di Shinichi Kudo.

Era anche la scuola dove avevano registrato Meiko e il pensiero che fosse così vicina e così irraggiungibile lo costrinse ad affossare ancora di più il capo tra le spalle ossute.

La bambina non gli avrebbe mai perdonato quell’ennesima promessa non mantenuta, se non altro perché era la quarta che infrangeva da inizio settimana.

Spense la sigaretta mezza fumata nel posacenere e scattò in piedi risoluto: fanculo la signora Hanaki! Fanculo anche il mutuo della casa e la polizza della macchina!

A che gli serviva lavorare tanto e garantire alla figlia la possibilità di seguire le sue ambizioni se poi non poteva condividere con lei i suoi successi?

Entrò dentro l’ufficio, afferrò la giacca e spalancò la porta facendo un fracasso infernale: proprio mentre era in procinto di imboccare le scale e uscire dall’edificio con la scusa di comprare le sigarette, la cliente gli apparve davanti con il volto tumefatto, l’espressione sconvolta e il fiato corto.

«Lei mi deve aiutare, signor Kudo. Mio marito non è più gestibile e io voglio il divorzio».

Osservò l’occhio gonfio; l’ematoma violaceo si espandeva sulla pelle bianca e il labbro spaccato sanguinava ancora.

«Venga dentro signora Hanaki – le sussurrò tornando indietro e aprendole la porta – le faccio portare un tea caldo».

«Come vogliamo procedere?» Heiji girò la sedia in modo da poggiare il petto contro il poggia-schiena e il mento sulle braccia incrociate.

Parte della giornata si era consumata in fretta e quella era la prima pausa che si prendeva da che aveva messo piede in ufficio. Hattori l’aveva raggiunto nella piccola cucina mentre accendeva la macchina del caffè e preparava due tazzine sul piano in legno.

Lo aveva oltrepassato e, dopo la usuale pacca sulla spalla in segno di saluto aveva estratto dal frigorifero due _Fruit Sando **[6]**_ che aveva liberato dall’involucro di plastica e servito su due piattini.

Addentò il dolce, sporcandosi gli angoli della bocca con la panna e tese l’orecchio cercando di captare il suono del cellulare lasciato in carica nell’ufficio. Quello era l’orario in cui Ran e Meiko lo chiamavano e gli chiedevano se avesse già pranzato.

Talvolta le metteva in videochiamata e consumava un piatto veloce di Noodle ascoltando la bambina raccontargli in modo deliziosamente minuzioso cosa aveva fatto a scuola prima che i nonni passassero a prenderla e la madre le preparasse il pranzo.

«Cosa sappiamo di questo… Kuroba? – chiese, frustrato e cercò di afferrare al volo la fragola che era rotolata sul pavimento. Forse aveva ancora qualche speranza di ricevere quella telefonata – A parte quello che ci ha accennato Hakuba questa mattina a colazione, ovviamente».

L’incontro con lo straniero non era una cosa così usuale: da che era tornato in Giappone avevano collaborato ad alcune indagini e Saguru era stata una risorsa interessante nel delineare l’aspetto fisico, le attitudini e alcune abitudini di molti criminali. In particolar modo era stato utile per la cattura di una buona dose di ladri e di un pugno di assassini ma, al di fuori delle loro collaborazioni, non si era mai dimostrato incline ad avere a che fare con loro o, addirittura, a _fidarsi._

«Ho consultato il dossier che ci ha portato e non è venuto fuori molto. Pare che da ragazzino passasse il suo tempo con Aoko Nakamori, amica di infanzia e figlia dell’ex ispettore capo della seconda divisio- ».

«Me lo ricordo il vecchio Nakamori Ginzo! – lo interruppe entusiasta gettando la fragola dentro il cestino e pulendosi la bocca dai residui di pane e panna – Me lo presentò l’ispettore Megure una volta, mentre stavano agendo sulla stessa indagine; è una persona molto solare e caciarona. Potremmo andare a fare visita a lui e alla figlia per iniziare».

Heiji mise su un adorabile broncio, poi lo nascose ingurgitando il proprio caffè con un gesto stizzito.

Il suo cellulare iniziò a suonare e lui corse verso il proprio ufficio dimentico del caffè e del ladro del chiaro di luna.

\-----

N.d.A:

Comunque io sono rimasta stupita di sapere che il Giappone è uno dei luoghi con il maggior numero di consumatori di tabacco!

Circa 30 milioni i fumatori costituiti per la gran parte da uomini adulti e ragazzini!

Se vi interessa trovate cose al seguente link: <https://www.marcotogni.it/fumo-giappone/>

Si, faccio un sacco di ricerche stupide per scrivere queste fanfic.

[1] Mevius o **Mild Seven** è una marca di sigarette giapponesi, prodotte dalla Japan Tobacco.

La Mild Seven era una delle marche di sigarette più vendute al mondo.

L'8 agosto 2012, la Japan Tobacco annuncia l'uscita di scena definitiva delle Mild Seven, cambiandone il nome in _Mevius (In Giapponese_ メビウス), ponendo fine alla longeva carriera delle storiche sigarette giapponesi.

[2] Il **_King's College London_** , conosciuto principalmente come **_King's_** o **_KCL_** , è uno dei due college fondatori dell' _University of London_ , e la quarta più antica università britannica, essendo stato fondato nel 1829 dal Re Giorgio IV e dal duca di Wellington, e tra i più prestigiosi atenei nel mondo.

[3] La **profilazione criminale**[ [1]](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Profilazione_criminale#cite_note-1), o **definizione del profilo criminale**[ [2]](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Profilazione_criminale#cite_note-2)[[3]](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Profilazione_criminale#cite_note-3) (in [inglese](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lingua_inglese) _offender profiling_ , _criminal profiling_ , _criminal personality profiling_ o _criminal investigative analysis_ ) è uno strumento comportamentale e investigativo che intende aiutare gli [investigatori](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Investigatore) a profilare[[4]](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Profilazione_criminale#cite_note-4) soggetti criminali totalmente o parzialmente sconosciuti.

[4] Il Kansai include le prefetture di Nara, Wakayama, Mie, Kyōto, Ōsaka, Hyōgo, e Shiga. La zona è servita dall'omonimo aeroporto intercontinentale.

[5] Un **convenience store** , conosciuto anche come **conbini** è un pubblico esercizio di dimensioni medio-piccole in cui viene effettuata la vendita al dettaglio di una larga gamma di prodotti.

[6] **Fruit Sando:** Sandwitch con panna e frutta **.**


	5. 4

Il complesso composto da 42 appartamenti per studenti e lavoratori precari appariva fatiscente sotto le pesanti nuvole che sovrastavano le loro teste.

Quella tediosa mattina era iniziata con una macchia di caffè sui suoi pantaloni preferiti e uno spruzzo di pioggia mentre saliva in sella alla moto, ma Heiji non si era certo lasciato scoraggiare da quella serie di sfortunati eventi. Lui e Shinichi si erano dati appuntamento alla stazione di Shibuya, avevano preso assieme la Yamanote Line[1] schiacciati come sardine ed erano scesi a Shin-Okubo[2], dove si presumeva che la figlia dell’ispettore Nakamori si fosse trasferita da qualche anno.

Ora erano lì, immobili in mezzo al grande spiazzo verde circondato dalla serie di ringhiere che formavano un’enorme C, a chiedersi da dove iniziare per cercare la ragazza.

Sarebbe stato tutto più facile se avessero avuto il numero preciso dell’alloggio, ma Megure non era stato molto chiaro quando gli avevano chiesto aiuto; l’attempato ex poliziotto ci aveva messo un po’ a capire di cosa stessero parlando, mentre sorseggiava la sua tazza di tea verde: « _È recintato da una balaustra azzurra, non potete sbagliarvi_ » aveva asserito alla fine, sorridendo ampio.

Peccato che tutto il complesso avesse una lunga serie di ringhiere azzurre, per la precisione tre.

E su ogni fila di parapetto c’erano almeno una decina di abitazioni da controllare.

Diede un calcio ad un sasso e infilò le mani nelle tasche dell’ampio bomber che si era chiuso addosso per non portarsi appresso l’ombrello.

Da qualche parte la luce di un lampo si aprì un varco nel cielo coperto seguito da un potente tuono.

«Dici che quello è l’affittuario?» Kudo indicò con un cenno del capo un uomo dalla bassa statura, sui settant’anni. Scendeva le scale con calma, reggendosi al corrimano in ferro, con il capo chino e l’espressione concentrata. Al polso portava un rolex e ai piedi un paio di scarpe di pelle lucida presumibilmente fatte a mano.

«Non ci resta che scoprirlo – asserì, poi iniziò a camminare in sua direzione. Le scarpe affondavano nel terriccio umido e in breve il bordo del pantalone di jeans gli si sporcò d’erba. – Mi scusi?» richiamò l’attenzione dell’uomo, prima che questi voltasse l’angolo e sparisse lungo la serie di intricati vicoletti che costeggiavano il condominio in rovina.

«Si?» l’uomo si fermò.

La mano corse a coprire il rolex, gli occhi piccoli che schizzavano da una parte all’altra per il terrore.

«Stiamo cercando l’appartamento di Nakamori Aoko» Kudo lo scavalcò senza troppi giri di parole. Sospirò ravanando nelle tasche in cerca del tesserino rilasciato dal comune:

«Siamo detective privati».

L’uomo ora li scrutava con una discreta curiosità negli occhi.

«La signorina Aoko? Certo, potete chiedere informazioni al secondo piano del palazzo centrale. È la porta alla fine del corridoio» rispose rigirandosi tra le mani il tesserino con dovizia.

Heiji si voltò a guardare la ringhiera indicata dall’uomo e lo ringraziò con un cenno del capo.

«Potreste ripetermi i vostri nomi?».

«Kudo Shinichi e Hattori Heiji».

Il bollitore fischiò alle loro spalle e la giovane donna si appresto a spegnere il fuoco mentre teneva con due dita un paio di scarpe con il tacco. I lunghi capelli castani erano raccolti in uno chignon alla base della nuca e qualche bottone della camicia con ricamato sopra il logo della compagnia di volo era rimasto aperto sul petto.

«Beh, io non so davvero come aiutarvi – la donna sistemò gli occhiali sul naso alla francese e finalmente si fermò a prestargli attenzione – non vedo Aoko da almeno sei anni; dopo le sue nozze abbiamo perso i contatti».

«Non ha idea nemmeno di quale fosse il suo ultimo domicilio?» la ringraziò con un cenno della mano davanti alla tazza di tea e la osservò lasciarsi cadere sul divanetto davanti a loro.

Una mano corse ad afferrare l’elastico e la chioma, più chiara sotto la luce artificiale, le scivolò sulle spalle in morbide onde. Scosse la testa, allacciò il bottone che lasciava intravedere la scollatura e sospirò.

«Qualsiasi indizio potrebbe essere utile signorina Momoi, abbiamo seriamente bisogno di parlare con la sua amica» Shinichi bevve una lunga sorsata di tea e le regalò un sorriso affabile.

Heiji odiava quando faceva il piacente con le donne; Kudo non se ne rendeva conto, ma c’era qualcosa in quel sorrisetto divertito, quel sottotesto nei suoi occhi che lasciava correre l’immaginazione delle dolci fanciulle, che lo mandava in bestia.

Una volta Kazuha gli aveva detto che trovava Shinichi attraente, anche se era ben lontana dal considerarlo un bell’uomo: era da allora che aveva aperto una guerra personale contro quel sorriso da cascamorto.

«Ex migliore amica – ci tenne a sottolineare la donna, con un sibilo simile a quello di un serpente – Beh, quando eravamo adolescenti abitavamo nello stesso quartiere a Ginza. Abbiamo fatto anche le scuole in quelle zone e il padre di Aoko potrebbe ancora vivere in quella palazzina, al primo piano. Vi posso scrivere l’indirizzo su un pezzo di carta, ma non posso assicurarvi che il vecchio stia ancora da quelle parti» aprì la borsetta nera con un gesto stanco e ne tirò fuori un blocco note con il logo della Japan Airlines[3]. Dopo aver scarabocchiato l’indirizzo su un pezzo di carta e averglielo consegnato li invitò con lo sguardo a lasciare il suo appartamento.

La ringraziarono ancora una volta e si chiusero la porta alle spalle; mentre scendevano le scale due gradini alla volta, Shinichi si accese una sigaretta.

Heiji arrossì davanti al sorriso compiaciuto di Kudo e si chiese perché cazzo doveva sempre finire in quelle situazioni imbarazzanti.

Erano bloccati uno davanti all’altro, compressi tra una cinquantina di corpi in precario equilibrio.

Il treno ad alta frequenza aveva frenato bruscamente e la voce del conducente, resa elettronica dalla radio di bordo, continuava a scusarsi per l’inconveniente come un disco rotto.

Tentò un passo indietro, allargò le gambe e si aggrappò all’apposito sostegno; il rumore delle porte che si aprivano, lasciando uscire il fiume di esseri umani dal cubicolo soffocante non riuscì a coprire l’ennesimo brontolio del suo stomaco.

Arrossì fino alla punta delle orecchie, scostò lo sguardo da quello del collega e lasciò che lo trascinasse fuori dall’abitacolo, fermandosi al centro della banchina.

Quella mattina non aveva fatto colazione; tra una corsa e l’altra era, in realtà, a malapena riuscito a prendere il caffè che Kazuha gli aveva preparato la sera prima e che lui non aveva bevuto perché si era addormentato sul divano.

Dondolò sui talloni, e cercò il cellulare ravanando nelle tasche del bomber che si era tolto per l’eccessivo caldo all’interno del mezzo di trasporto.

Shinichi gli bloccò il polso, prima ancora che potesse accertarsi di avere il portafogli e gli indicò il chiosco di Yakisoba[4] posto fuori dalla stazione.

«In realtà io avrei il pranzo appresso…» sussurrò pensando al panino pregno di olio e contenente la cotoletta di maiale bruciata. Kazuha glielo aveva preparato con tanto amore e lo aveva addirittura avvolto in un fazzoletto, prima di consegnarglielo.

Shinichi inarcò un sopracciglio e lui sospirò di rassegnazione seguendolo almeno fino alla moto.

Sedette sul sellino e attese che l’altro tornasse indietro, accettando suo malgrado la scatola in cartone ripiena di spaghetti alla piastra: ne divorò metà con foga e solo quando il suo stomaco smise di contorcersi per il dolore, iniziò a sentire davvero il sapore di ciò che stava mangiando.

Davanti a loro l’incrocio Hachikō[5] era affollato di pedoni come al solito.

Alzò il viso in tempo per essere colpito sullo zigomo destro da una goccia grossa quando un chicco di mais. Si passò il dorso sul viso, asciugando la pelle umida e finì di mangiare sedendosi in maniera composta sulla moto.

«Salta su prima che venga a diluviare. Ci vogliono quattordici minuti per percorrere la strada fino a Ginza».

Kudo gettò la scatola vuota e le bacchette di legno, poi montò in sella dietro di lui.

Solo quando iniziò a piovere veramente forte, Heiji si maledisse per non essersi portato appresso l’ombrello.

[1] La **linea Yamanote** (山手線 _Yamanote-sen_[ **?**](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aiuto:Giapponese)) è una linea ferroviaria suburbana di Tokyo, a scartamento ridotto, posseduta e gestita dalla compagnia **East Japan Railway Company** , (parte del **Gruppo JR)**.

[2] La **stazione di Shin-Okubo** (新大久保駅 _Shin-Ōkubo-eki_[ **?**](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aiuto:Giapponese)) è una stazione ferroviaria di Tokyo. Si trova sulla linea Yamanote ed è localizzata a Shinjuku, Tokyo, Giappone. A meno di un chilometro dalla stazione di Shinjuku, la stazione di Shin-Ōkubo si trova a circa 5 minuti a piedi dal famoso quartiere Kabukichō di Shinjuku. Inoltre si trova a soltanto 3 minuti a piedi dalla stazione di Ōkubo della linea Chūō-Sōbu.

[3] **Japan Airlines Corporation** (株式会社日本航空 _Kabushiki-gaisha Nihon Kōkū_[ **?**](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aiuto:Giapponese)), anche detta **JAL** , è una compagnia aerea giapponese, fondata nel 1951.

[4] Noodle con maiale con spesso verdure, e una salsa agrodolce. 

[5] L' **incrocio di Shibuya** o **Incrocio Hachikō** è un incrocio nel quartiere Shibuya a Tokyo noto per le sue strisce pedonali, una delle quali attraversa in diagonale il centro dell'incrocio stesso.


	6. 5

**5.**

  
Si levò il casco, sorrise dalla moto e osservò con tariffa incuriosito la via dove Heiji aveva parcheggiato il veicolo.   
Nakamori: dietro un giardino curato, carico di calle e gigli dai colori tenui, la palazzina si presentaava come una curata e gradevole villetta bifamigliare.   
Il cielo era ancora coperto di nuvole pesanti e tirava un vento infernale, ma almeno aveva smesso di piovere.   
«L'indirizzo è questo» esordì Hattori, ancora accomodato sulla sella della Yamaha; il casco e il teneva stretto nella mano a sinistra il bigliettino indica il giovane Keiko Momoi gli aveva dato prima di congedarli.  
Kudo gettò un'occhiata oltre il cancelletto bianco e giallo più alto di mezzo metro: dietro le siepi cura un bambino dai capelli scuri giocava seduto sull'acciottolato con una grossa lucertola.   
«Non ci resta che suonare» risoluto, Shinichi copre pochi metri di distanza che dividono dalla proprietà privata e cercano con lo sguardo il campanello.   
Attraverso la staccionata di un bambino dagli occhi azzurri l'osservava curioso.   
«E voi chi siete?» chiese, strisciando la "s" in modo buffo.   
Hattori tolse il casco e sorrise affabile facendo un breve cenno di saluto con la mano.   
«Mi chiamo Shinichi Kudo e sono un detective» gli confermano, chinandosi sulle ginocchia per essere alla sua stessa altezza.  
Il bambino sembrò indispensabile nel gesto e nelle scene del rialzo su cui si   
stava arrampicando «Stiamo cercando il signor Nakamo-».   
«Daichi! - entrambi si voltarono in contemporanea verso la palazzina; dal fondo del vialetto una donna avvolta in un abito color crema stava marciando furiosa nella loro direzione - Daichi! Ti ho detto mille volte che non voglio che parli con gli estranei! ».   
"Mamma! Aspetta! - protestò il fanciullo, prima di essere afferrato con poca grazia per un orecchio e venire trascinato verso la porta della palazzina. Cercò di frenare la traversata puntando i piedi nell'erba alta, urlò un "Mi stai facendo male!" e cadde a terra quando la donna lo lasciò all'improvviso: - Stanno cercando il nonno! ».   
Per qualche secondo la signora restò immobile registrando l'informazione.  
Quando alzò il viso verso la loro prima volta, tuttavia non mutò la sua espressione furiosa.   
Se possibile, Shinichi ebbe l'impressione che la sua rabbia si accentuasse e che il corpo minuto si piegasse diventando animalesco; come un gatto pronto a balzare su un topo, la figlia dell'ispettore caricò verso di lui, afferrandolo con forza per il bavero prima di spintonarlo all'indietro.   
Barcollò, inciampò sui suoi stessi piedi e quasi non cadde a terra, ma il vero terrore si palesò quando se lo trovò a pochi centimetri: il volto contratto dal furore e gli occhi scuri accesi di una vena assassina.   
«Chi diavolo ti credi di essere eh? Pensi di poter tornare qui come se niente fosse dopo tutti questi anni e cercare mio padre ?! Che diavolo vuoi ancora dalla nostra famiglia ?! »  
Heiji l'afferrò di peso, tirandola indietro per evitare ulteriori colluttazioni.   
Ci volle qualche minuto prima che riuscisse a domare quella furia che scalciava; quando finalmente Hattori riuscì a farsi ascoltare, la donna cadde sulle ginocchia e nascose il viso dietro le mani aperte.   
  
  
«Sono così costernata! Io ... non così davvero cosa mi sia preso. Vi prego di perdonarmi ».   
La cucina in cui la donna aveva avuto accomodare era piccola e accogliente: la giovane Aoko li aveva invitati ad entrare e, senza nemmeno chiedere, aveva preparato il kotatsu [1] e aveva poggiato un posacenere sul piano di legno insieme ad un accendino.  
Il giovane Daichi sedeva sulle scale che portavano al secondo piano - verosimilmente alle camere o ad un secondo appartamento; teneva per la vita il bambino dai capelli neri, impedendogli di cadere mentre allungava le braccia cercando di camminare.   
Aveva una pistola-giocattolo vicino alla gamba destra e non sembrava intenzionato a lasciare la madre nemmeno un secondo.   
Accolse l'invito a fumare liberamente, accendendo una sigaretta e tornando a guardare l'ex migliore amica di Kuroba Kaito. Aoko si sedette poco dopo alla sua destra poggiando davanti a loro un vassoio con due tazze fumanti di tè.  
«Davvero, non c'è bisogno che si scusi ancora - Hattori le riservò un sorriso sincero, carico di incoraggiamento - con il nostro lavoro ci capitano spesso le cose più strane: non avremmo aneddoti da raccontare alle nostre mogli quanto torniamo a casa, se non era così »le fece l'occhiolino, facendola arrossire.   
Il piccolo Daichi gli lanciò qualcosa di non ben definito addosso e Shinichi si ritrovò a ridere divertito.   
«Quanti anni hanno?» chiese, cambiando argomento.   
Aoko evitò il suo sguardo, ancora fortemente in imbarazzo.   
«Daichi ha 7 anni, Itoshi ne ha 1 e mezzo. Seriamente sono così dispiaciuta ... ».  
«Signora Nakamori, la prego; se continua a scusarsi il sentirò in dovere di toglierla da questa situazione imbarazzante e casuale. E sinceramente abbiamo attraversato metà città per trovarla ».   
Le spalle della donna si irrigidirono e, finalmente, tornò a guardarlo.   
Solo in quel momento Shinichi intravide il Tokyo Shimbun [2] dietro le sue spalle, vicino ai fornelli: la gigantografia di Kaitou 1412 ammiccava dalla prima pagina avvolto nel mantello bianco.   
Ci sono alcuni istanti per mettere insieme i pezzi del puzzle, tenendo la sua attenzione di nuovo su Aoko: gli occhi scuri e densi esprimevano una fermezza  
Nakamori si alzò in piedi, si avvicinò ai figli e li invitò ad andare a giocare in un'altra stanza.   
Una volta da soli si copre il viso, massaggiandosi il naso nasale con due dita.   
«Signora Nakamori, lei era una conoscenza della vera identità di Kaitou Kid?».   
La mano scivola dal naso alla lunga, portando indietro le ciocche di capelli.   
Poggiò la schiena contro il muro e si lasciò andare verso un sorriso malinconico tenendo lo sguardo puntato su tutto tranne che loro.  
«È una storia in qualche modo divertente - cominciò piano, prima di riiniziare un movimento in modo nervoso per tutta la cucina - Io e Kaito eravamo amici. Ci siamo conosciuti da bambini; il mio papà e il suo fatto fatto le scuole assieme, erano molto amici. - si fermò un secondo, giusto il tempo per mettere nel cassetto, poi riprese a camminare per la stanza. Shinichi decise di rinunciare a seguirla con lo sguardo e Heiji poggiò la schiena al muro guardando verso l'alto - Siamo cresciuti assieme, sapete come completato, no? Stesse scuole; in classe assieme; i pomeriggi passati a giocare nel giardino di casa… Kaito abitava nella strada affianco, la villa è carina e ha uno cancello rosso e bianco. Dopo che zia Chikage l'ha venduta ci è venuta a vivere una famiglia con un grosso bastone nero - la sentì tirare su con il naso e si morse il labbro inferiore - quando è morto lo zio Toichi, Kaito è cambiato tanto. Avevamo solo nove anni e al funerale c'era un sacco di gente. Anni dopo è apparso Kaitou Kid: sapevo che era un criminale che papà inseguiva da un sacco di anni. Mi aspettavo fosse un vecchio, di quelli con i capelli bianchi e la scoliosi, per capirci. Volete altro tè? ».  
«No, la ringrazio» anche Heiji scosse la testa e, senza più nulla da fare Aoko tornò a sedersi tra di loro prendendo una sigaretta.   
«Non le dispiace, vero? - non confermato, allungandosi ad accendergliela. - Si è preso gioco di mio padre ... e anche di me. Io lo amavo tanto e così che Kuroba ricambiava i miei sentimenti, ma questo non cambia la nostra situazione. Siamo stati assieme cinque anni. Sono andata in America con lui per un po '; abbiamo vissuto insieme fino a quando non ho scoperto la verità. Dovevamo sposarci e lui ha scelto di continuare a rubare perché lo divertiva »alzati e ciccò nel posacenere scuotendo il capo.   
«Il bambino ...?» Heiji giocava con la tazza mentre l'ascoltava parla.   
Per un'istante gli occhi di Aoko si spalancarono per il terrore, poi scosse il capo con forza  
«Oh no! Assolutamente no! - si porta la sigaretta alle labbra e l'aspirò con forza - no - ripeté ancora e lanciare un paio di volte - se Daichi fosse stato figlio di Kaito non lo avrei mai lasciato - un altro tiro - Ammetto di aver avuto il terrore di essere incinta. Per un periodo mentre aspettavo Kaito, e già sapevo cosa faceva, ho fatto dei test e ho pregato ogni notte di non trovarmi in quella condizione –Sembrava atterrita alla sola idea - come hai fatto crescere un figlio con qualcuno che aveva infangato la mia famiglia? Che nonostante la mia decisione di entrare in polizia voleva continuare a fare il ladro? Kaito ha fatto tanti danni a questa famiglia: mio padre ha perso di credibilità, sapete? È diventato lo zimbello del distretto; il procuratore generale ha fatto richiesta di pensionamento anticipato. Kaitou Kid è stato il suo incubo per più di 20 anni e ha pensato di essere un fallimento per ogni volta che è scappato dalle mani. No - premette il mozzicone contro il posacenere e si porta dietro una ciocca di capelli - Sono tornata a Tokyo e sono andata a vivere con una mia amica per un paio di mesi; Daichi è figlio di una bravata, ma mio marito l'ha accolto come fosse suo e poi abbiamo avuto Itoshi ».  
«Perché non ha detto nulla alla polizia? Perché hai tenuto il segreto fino ad ora? » Kudo prese a giocare con il pacchetto sentendo la rabbia azzannargli lo stomaco: Aoko gli regalò un'occhiata carica di senso di colpa e si pentì di avergli chiesto.   
«Perché nonostante tutto lo amavo, Kaito è la prima persona per cui abbia mai provato un sentimento così forte e poi non volevo più avere un che fare con lui. Ho voltato pagina nel modo più sbagliato, certo, ma fargli una cosa simile sarebbe stato come gettare altro disonore su mio padre ».   
  
  
\---

\--- 

\---

  
Scrivi o leggi fanfic su Dc?   
Vienici a trovare sulla pagina facebook, clicca sull'immagine e rispondi alle domande <3

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/567413317526090/?epa=SEARCH_BOX)

* * *

[1] Il **_kotatsu_** (炬 燵[ **?**](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aiuto:Giapponese) ) È il telaio in legno di un basso tavolino, sopra il quale viene posto un Futon o una pesante coperta. Sopra la coperta è presente un piano di appoggio per consenso l'uso come una normale tabella, mentre sul lato inferiore della struttura viene montata una fonte di calore (tipicamente una resistenza elettrica). Il Kotatsu è usato quasi esclusivamente in Giappone.

[2]  **_Tokyo Shimbun_** (東京 新聞, _Tōkyō Shinbun_ , letteralmente _Tokyo Newspaper_ ) è un giornale pubblicato da The Chunichi Shimbun Company. Il gruppo pubblico giornaliero con il marchio The Tokyo Shimbun nell'area metropolitana di Tokyo e con The Chunichi Shimbun nell'area metropolitana di Nagoya. 


	7. 6.

**6.**  
  
_Il corpo si muove sinuoso a ritmo della musica._  
 _Le luci stroboscopiche danzando su di lei, illuminandole parte del viso._  
 _La gonna è corta, il top che le copre i seni ancora di più._  
 _I capelli sono una cascata nera, liscia. Seta che contrasta con i variopinti colori della sala._  
 _È al centro pista e sembra che ci sia solo lei; che la folla che le si accalca attorno abbia paura di sfiorarla, di romperla._  
 _Volteggia su sé stessa e tiene un cocktail in mano._  
 _La cannuccia fluorescente brilla aranciata sotto le luci._  
 _È ubriaca. Completamente trasportata fuori dal mondo._  
 _Sbatte contro un ragazzo; si scusa per l’alcolico che gli è finito addosso; sorride innocente._  
 _I suoi occhi sono azzurri e profondi; lo stesso colore è quello predominante negli indumenti che porta addosso e nel trucco che le appesantisce i lineamenti delicati. Le labbra sono rosse come ciliegie._  
 _L’uomo che la guarda con bramosia sente improvvisa la voglia di affondare le mani tra le pieghe morbide del corpo, di avvilupparla e stringerla con forza._  
 _Vuole sentirla gemere in ogni modo – dal dolore al piacere._  
 _Le si avvicina, la porta al tavolo._  
 _I quindici centimetri dei decolté decorati con diamanti di varia grandezza le permettono di guardarlo negli occhi e non si scosta quando da sotto il tavolo la sua mano le carezza la coscia con desiderio._  
 _Sono le 23 di notte, la serata al Nishiazabu Alife **[1]** è appena iniziata: la musica elettronica pompa dalle casse ad un livello che difficilmente permette di parlare ma che non è nemmeno così alto da andare contro alle disposizioni di legge passate da qualche anno._  
 _Non dovrebbero vendere alcolici, ma il proprietario è riuscito a strappare un accordo, a trovare una soluzione: va a prendere altri due cocktail al bancone – il ghiaccio che il barista mette nei bicchieri e davvero eccessivo -, torna al tavolo e la trova con la testa poggiata tra le braccia incrociate._  
 _La invita a seguirlo fuori dal locale: Roppongi Hill **[2]** li accoglie con i suoi colori e i suoi profumi. _  
_Prendono da mangiare poi raggiungono il la Mori Tower **[3]** fino alle stanze del __Grand Hyatt Tokyo Hotel dove lui ha alloggio da un paio di giorni._  
 _Quando la porta si chiude alle sue spalle, l’uomo si augura di passare una piacevole serata._  
  
_\---_  
  
«Ispettore, venga a vedere»  
L’uomo si dirige con passo spedito verso il suo sottoposto.  
Una mano corre alla tasca della giacca nera, ne tira fuori un fazzoletto bianco e si copre il volto nauseato dalla puzza di vomito e urina che viene dal bagno.  
Il proprietario del Grand Hyatt ha contattato la polizia meno di mezz’ora prima.  
Sfortunatamente per lui si era diretto da quelle parti a fare colazione, non era certo un bello spettacolo da vedere di prima mattina.  
Osserva il corpo per metà riverso nella vasca idromassaggio; ha i pantaloni calati, la camicia aperta e il culo esposto. La cravatta nera è legata in modo sgraziato attorno al suo collo.  
Gli occhi sono spalancati; i lati della bocca sono sporchi di rigurgito e la mano destra e stretta a pugno.  
Sembrano esserci segni di violenza sessuale.  
«Chiama la scientifica e fai chiudere questo piano dell’Hotel» sbraita furioso uscendo dal bagno.  
Il resto della camera sembra in ordine, non c’è nulla fuori posto.  
Perfino la bottiglia di _Armand de Brignac Gold **[4]**, _vuotata e abbandonata nel secchio con il ghiaccio mezzo sciolto, sembra essere esattamente dove deve stare.  
Sospira, si passa una mano tra i capelli e lascia definitivamente la stanza, componendo il numero del sovrintendente.  
  
_\---_  
  
  
NdA: non sono proprio riuscita a capire se l’Alife sia situata effettivamente nel complesso urbano di Roppongi Hill o se sia al di fuori, quindi mi scuso per eventuali errori.  
Da molti siti di ricerca sembrerebbe si trovi lì.  
Di sicuro posso dire che si trova a Roppongi, su questo non ci piove XDD  
  


* * *

[1] La **Nishiazabu** **Alife** è una delle discoteche più famose in Giappone. Si trova a Tokyo, Minato, nel quartiere di Roppongi. È divisa in 3 sale che danno tipologie di musica tra cui l’elettronica, l’hip-hop e il Reggaeton.

[2] **Roppongi Hills** (in giapponese: 六本木ヒルズ, Roppongi Hiruzu) è uno dei più grandi complessi urbani del Giappone, ed è situato a Roppongi, quartiere di Minato, Tokyo. Roppongi Hills occupa un'area complessiva di 109 000 m², che ha inglobato in sé più di 400 lotti acquistati da Mori in 14 anni.

[3] La Mori Tower è un grattacielo alto 238 metri, formato da 54 piani che ospitano appartamenti, un museo d'arte, un complesso cinematografico, ristoranti, caffè, negozi, gli uffici di aziende quali Goldman Sachs, Lehman Brothers, TV Asahi, J-Wave, Konami, Rakuten, Livedoor, Yahoo! Japan, e l'albergo a 5 stelle Grand Hyatt Tokyo.

[4] **_Armand De Brignac Brut Gold_** è uno champagne di altissima fascia creato da Jean-Jacques e Alexandre Cattier, ultimi di una dinastia che lo produce dal 1763. Oltre all’elevata qualità del blend, è necessario anche ricordare la bellezza e il pregio della bottiglia, essa è infatti del tutto ricoperta di una **patina di oro**!


	8. 7

**7.**

_Sdraiato supino osservava il cielo puntellato di stelle._

_L’odore dei ciliegi in fiore era penetrante e l’aria umida e afosa; si era arrampicato sul tetto in cerca di frescura, ma non vi aveva trovato nulla di diverso rispetto all’accogliente e rassicurante camera da letto._

_Stese la gamba e chiuse gli occhi inspirando a fondo l’aroma della notte._

_Solo quando riuscì a rilassarsi del tutto fu sorpreso dal colpo leggero alla sua spalla. Riaprì gli occhi frastornato, il sonno che si stava impossessando finalmente di lui._

_Spalancò le labbra per lo stupore quando il tessuto candido gli sfiorò la guancia; c’era una figura in piedi sopra di lui._

_Sorrideva, ammiccante, con le braccia incrociate._

_[…]_

_Coprì lo spazio tra di loro, spingendo l’altro contro il comignolo._

_Premette entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle, il volto a pochi centimetri da quello del ladro._

_profumava di fiori. Di notte. Di vita._

_Socchiuse gli occhi, inspirando a fondo; Kid piegò le labbra in un sorriso furbo (la parte inferiore del viso era entrata nel suo campo visivo tramite la coda dell’occhio) e lui si permise di poggiare la fronte contro la sua spalla incapace di fare alcun movimento._

_Rimasero a quel modo per qualche istante, poi il ladro emise un sospiro basso_

_«Non mi arresti, Hakuba?»._

_Sorrise amaro facendo scorrere una delle mani dalla spalla al suo polso; si irrigidì colpito quando avvertì le dita dell’altro bloccare le sue in modo confidenziale._

_«Kuro-_

_\---_   
  


Spalancò gli occhi scosso da un singulto più forte degli altri.

Per una frazione di secondo osservò stordito il soffitto, cercando di mettere a fuoco le chiazze scure che sporcavano il punto in cui la parete entrava a contatto con la prima arcata della grande finestra.

Aveva gli angoli degli occhi umidi, il respiro accelerato e un orribile groppo che gli chiudeva la gola impedendogli di respirare bene.

Strinse la presa sul lenzuolo, contando in silenzio fino a 10.

Con difficoltà allungò il braccio destro e spense la sveglia che suonava a ripetizione, poi si tirò a sedere.

Era tutto così difficile.

Ogni movimento gli costava una concentrazione mai provata prima: come se avesse acquisito tutto d’un colpo un centinaio di kg per ogni arto di cui era munito.

Poggiò i piedi sul tappeto bianco e il suo sguardo si soffermò su quelle macchie di sangue che ancora non erano andate via.

Il monocolo era ancora poggiato sul suo comodino, giusto accanto alla sveglia e sotto la lampada.

Contò di nuovo, questa volta fino a 20, poi si alzò definitivamente in piedi: l’orologio segnava le 06, 37 minuti e 19 secondi.

Secondo il suo planner mattutino era in ritardo sulla colazione di ben 2 minuti.

«Hakuba posso consegnare a te questi nominativi da inserire nel database?».

Ore 09, 16 minuti e 22 secondi.

Alzò lo sguardo dal monitor del computer e lo poggiò sulla donna seduta alla sua destra; la mano di lei era tesa, il gruppo di fogli A4 stretti tra il pollice e l’indice erano afflosciati in maniera sgradevole.

Alzò a sua volta la mano, afferrando l’estremità penzolante con un cenno d’assenso quasi impercettibile: Hitomi si aprì in un sorriso sinceramente grato, si stiracchiò e allungò le gambe fasciate nelle calze nere.

Qualche secondo di quiete interrotto solo dal suono di alcuni telefoni impazziti, poi la collega tornò all’assalto; si preparò ad un breve quanto intenso scambio di battute.

«Questa sera hai impegni?».

«Non ricordo. Sono certo di avere qualcosa da fare, ma ho lasciato l’agenda in macchina».

«Oh. Perché sai, – spinse la sedia in modo da avvicinarsi un poco e si chinò in avanti con fare confidenziale. Il pendaglio della catenina in oro gli dondolò davanti agli occhi per qualche secondo – oggi è il compleanno di Nozomi della sezione vendite. Pensavamo di andare al karaoke dopo il lavoro, così per festeggiare. Sono certa che ti divertiresti a venire con noi».

«Non conosco Nozomi dell’ufficio vendite e ora che ci penso mi pare di avere un appuntamento, questa sera».

«Con una dolce fanciulla?» si intromise il collega nella celletta davanti alla sua, sbirciando da oltre la pila di libri che li divideva. Hakuba scosse il capo, mantenendo un sorriso cordiale, _quasi divertito._

«Nessuna _Dolce Fanciulla,_ Narita – si poggiò allo schienale, lasciandolo andare indietro quello che bastava per non sentire dolore alla schiena. Allungò una mano a togliere una macchia sulle Oxford[1] nere e si accigliò qualche secondo impensierito – una cena con mio padre, sono mesi che non lo vedo».

Non era proprio una bugia, per quanto non avesse alcun appuntamento con il genitore: dopo l’ultimo caso a cui aveva lavorato prima della ricomparsa di Kuroba, lui e il sovrintendente si erano incrociati solo in ospedale il giorno in cui erano andati a prelevare il ladro.

Una seconda domanda si insinuò nel suo cervello, in modo del tutto improvviso:

era così importante che uscisse con una donna?

C’era davvero necessità che trovasse qualcuno con cui passare la sua intera vita?

Socchiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi su alcune chiazze di luce sulla pelle scura delle scarpe; i suoi famigliari avevano rinunciato, ormai, alla prospettiva di avere dei nipoti e lui non si era mai accorto delle pressioni sociali a cui ogni persona giunta alla soglia dei trenta e ancora scapolo era sottoposta.

«Un vero peccato – stava dicendo appunto il collega, con un sorriso gongolante. Nemmeno lui era fidanzato, per quello che ne sapeva e forse era per quello che sembrava così felice della sua risposta – Beh, allora, potresti tirare buca al tuo vecchio e venire lo stesso con noi. Anche se non conosci Nozomi dell’ufficio vendite possiamo bere qualcosa e strillare canzoni dell’era dei nostri nonni. Una volta ubriachi e disinibiti potremmo andare a cercare assieme qualche signorina con cui passare la notte!».

Rise.

Rise per cortesia e per non lanciargli un libro in faccia.

Rise perché non poteva permettersi di far crollare la perfetta maschera che aveva messo addosso quando aveva accettato di fare quel lavoro. L’ufficio e le azioni meccaniche richieste per la mansione di inserimento dati gli davano modo di staccare il cervello e non pensare a nulla, ma per vivere sereno era necessario che mantenesse un buon rapporto con i colleghi

Si alzò in piedi e prese le sigarette adducendo a qualche scusa per spostarsi nella zona relax: magari avrebbe potuto prendere un caffè, oppure sarebbe potuto restare a fissare il muro per tutto il tempo della pausa in cerca delle risposte alle grandi domande dell’universo – ovviamente intossicandosi i polmoni con la nicotina.

Sbuffò e quando Narita lo affiancò con le mani in tasca e l’andatura sbilenca si chiese se non fosse il caso di trovare un’altra giustificazione per darsela a gambe.

«Alle volte credo che non ti piaccia passare il tempo con noi»

Osservò il collega con la coda dell’occhio, mentre questi si fermava davanti al distributore di bevande e inseriva la chiave per ordinare una cioccolata calda.

«Perché?» Poggiò uno dei gomiti al tavolino e accese la Parliament sentendo il nervosismo dissiparsi al primo tiro.

Narita si sedette su uno degli sgabelli davanti alle vetrate che davano sulla strada e poggiò il bicchierino di plastica tra di loro.

«Sei sempre scostante; non accetti mai di uscire con noi; scappi ad ogni fine turno sulla tua cazzo di Maserati[2] e non ti fai sentire il weekend, nemmeno quando scriviamo tutti sul gruppo di Line[3]\- alzò le spalle giocando con il cellulare - Non mi hai mai detto come ha fatto uno benestante come te a finire a lavorare in questo posto» aggiunse poi, apparentemente cambiando discorso.

Hakuba ciccò nel posacenere e si passò una mano tra i capelli; eppure era convinto di aver fatto tutto nel migliore dei modi.

«Sono solo una persona riservata – si accigliò storcendo le labbra – E ho iniziato questo lavoro per vocazione – mentì e si chiese perché lo stesse facendo. Poi diede un altro tiro e voltò lo sguardo verso il panorama dietro le grandi vetrate – mi piace, mi rilassa molto. E poi non è detto che se uno viene da una famiglia _facoltosa,_ sia abituato a vivere nel lusso. In qualche modo ho sempre faticato»

Narita sorseggiò la bevanda calda, lasciandolo parlare. Alla fine alzò di nuovo le spalle e si diresse lungo il corridoio, facendo volteggiare due dita in segno di saluto.

«Non fare la persona noiosa e dimostrami che non ti dispiace passare il tempo con noi. Una sera di queste usciamo a bere!».

Con la sigaretta ancora a mezz’aria si lasciò andare ad una leggera risata.

Una delle cose più complesse e difficili, in quell’ultimo periodo, era rientrare a casa.

Hakuba aveva preso la consuetudine, dopo essere uscito da lavoro, di sedersi alla guida della macchina e girare _senza alcuna meta precisa_ per le strade di Tokyo.

Guidava, come trasportato da una mano invisibile che lo allontanava sempre più dalla villa di famiglia, spingendolo a incastrarsi in luoghi che mai, prima di allora, aveva esplorato.

Aveva iniziato a farlo da che Kuroba si era presentato a casa sua.

Inizialmente si dirigeva tutti i giorni in ospedale, anche se non entrava all’interno della camera dove era ricoverato il ladro: per tre lunghe settimane si era recato ogni fottuto giorno fino alla clinica, si era seduto in una delle corsie e aveva cercato il coraggio di varcare quella soglia.

Ogni fottuto giorno si era dato del vigliacco incapace guardando le proprie mani tremare per il nervoso e per la rabbia.

Era stato in quei giorni che aveva avvisato la polizia; a cavallo con il secondo mese, mentre cercava di capire come comportarsi, alla fine aveva contattato il padre e aveva vuotato il sacco.

Dopotutto se mai la cosa fosse venuta a galla i media se lo sarebbero mangiato vivo, così come avevano fatto anni prima con Ginzo Nakamori.

Da quel momento, quando il padre era entrato nella stanza assegnata a Kaito e gli aveva imposto di attendere fuori, lui non ci era proprio più tornato alla struttura.

Usciva dall’ufficio alla solita ora, ma non c’era nulla che lo convincesse a spingersi fino al limite della sua stupida e insensata paura: guidava senza una meta fino al Sumida[4] e una volta arrivato a destinazione scendeva dalla macchina e lo costeggiava a piedi, stancandosi abbastanza da crollare addormentato una volta tornato alla sua dimora.

Quando Kuroba era scappato dall’ospedale lui si trovava in ufficio.

Il sovrintendente Hakuba l’aveva chiamato al cellulare, lo aveva informato e poi aveva chiuso la chiamata in modo sbrigativo, lasciandolo con l’amaro in bocca.

Da quel momento in poi rientrare a casa era diventata l’ultima delle sue volontà.

Improvvisamente si era reso conto di quanto fosse vuota; silenziosa; opprimente.

Avesse potuto farlo avrebbe passato quell’ultima settimana rinchiuso dentro la Maserati, senza fermarsi un attimo, attraversando tutta Tokyo in lungo e in largo.

Nemmeno ci credeva che era passata _solo una cazzo di settimana_ da quando quel coglione aveva abbandonato il letto di ospedale e si era volatilizzato nel nulla.

Una settimana che mangiava solo cibo spazzatura.

Una settimana che riposava male e dormiva ancora peggio.

Una settimana che il suo cervello non pensava ad altro e non si scostava dal bisogno di avvolgere le mani attorno al suo collo e stringere fino a …

Fino a cosa?

Fino a fargli male?

Fino ad ucciderlo?

Gettò la giacca sul divano, accese il fuoco nel camino e smosse i ciocchi di legno con l’attizzatoio.

_Fino a distruggere entrambi?_ Pensò e si afflosciò sulla poltrona tornando a guardare il soffitto.

[1] Le **Oxford** sono un modello di scarpe. Una **scarpa Oxford** è caratterizzata da linguette con occhielli per lacci che sono attaccate sotto la tomaia , una caratteristica chiamata "allacciatura chiusa". Questo contrasta con Derbys , o bluchers , che hanno occhielli per lacci attaccati alla parte superiore della tomaia.

[2] **Maserati** è un'azienda italiana produttrice di automobili sportive di lusso fondata a Bologna, oggi con sede a Modena e per lungo tempo impegnata in differenti categorie automobilistiche grazie alla propria Squadra Corse. Il 1º dicembre 2014 la casa ha festeggiato i primi 100 anni dalla sua fondazione, avvenuta il 1º dicembre 1914.

[3] **Line** È stata sviluppata dal gruppo sudcoreano Naver Corporation e lanciata in Giappone nel 2011 ed è diventata nel 2013 il social network più usato in quel paese. Nel febbraio 2015 gli sviluppatori hanno annunciato di aver raggiunto 700 milioni di utenti nel mondo.

[4] Il **Sumida** (隅田川 _Sumida-gawa_[ **?**](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aiuto:Giapponese)) è un fiume che scorre attraversando Tokyo.


	9. 8

**8.**  
  
Il mercoledì successivo parcheggiò la Maserati davanti all'entrata dell'ufficio di Beika.   
L'altra parte della settimana non è finita più: dopo l'incontro con i due investigatori al bar vicino allo stabile dove lavoravano, era stato subissato dalle pratiche da firmare e dalle chiamate dei clienti insoddisfatti.   
Il venerdì Kudo gli aveva mandato il primo rapporto.   
Lui e Heiji erano stati a Ginza, incontrato incontrato Aoko ei bambini.   
Aveva sorriso leggendo la posta dell'investigatore; L'ultima volta che lui e Aoko si erano visti era stato alle nozze di registrato.   
Nakamori indossava un abito da sposa dal delicato colore dei fiori di ciliegio;  
Era rimasto scioccato quando aveva visto Daichi correre verso di lei: il bambino di due anni era così simile a Kaito per colori, che aveva pensato che il figlio fosse suo.   
Improvvisamente si era sentito un disagio, carico del peso di un passato che la donna di certo non voleva affrontare di nuovo.   
Aveva fatto un passo indietro, indeciso se andarsene o meno.   
Certo, Aoko gli aveva mandato l'invito e lui si era presentato senza pensare che, _forse_ , era stato solo una gentilezza.   
Che, _magari,_ non era veramente il benvenuto.  
Bloccato nella sua indecisione era sobbalzato quando una mano era era poggiata sulla sua spalla: la donna che aveva affiancato gli aveva sorriso dolcemente, l'aveva abbraccia e gli aveva detto che era felice di rivederlo.   
Saguru ci aveva messo qualche secondo a riconoscere Akako e un'altra manciata di minuti per trovare qualcosa - _qualsiasi cosa_ \- da dirle.   
La strega aveva sorriso, aveva baciato sulla guancia e l'aveva afferrato per mano portandolo all'interno della sala.   
Erano rimasti in disparte un quantitativo ragionevole di tempo prima di andare a dare i loro auguri alla sposa.  
Koizumi gli aveva chiesto un passaggio in macchina: bisogna attraversare la metà di Tokyo in silenzio, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri. Hakuba è stato stupito di come il loro rapporto non fosse cambiato. Di come passare il tempo con lei fosse uguale a quando erano adolescenti.   
Si era chiesto se Koizumi fosse una conoscenza dei trascorsi di Aoko, se avesse un modo per rimuovere quel pallino che lo stava martellando all'interno della cerimonia.   
Come se avesse avuto letto nel pensiero Akako aveva sorriso e aveva visto alle sue domande domande rassicurandolo sul fatto che Daichi non era figlio di Kuroba. Che Aoko era scappata da New York appena finita la sua relazione con l'ex migliore amico e che da allora non erano più sentiti.  
  
Il sabato e la domenica è occupato da alcune pratiche burocratiche per la casa a Londra della madre.   
Arrivato il lunedì, chiuso nel suo studio, si era chiesto se non fosse necessario lasciare perdere.   
Dopotutto non era più di suo interesse ciò che faceva Kaito: aveva già abbastanza problemi di suo, senza contare quello della polizia era sulle sue tracce e, prima o poi, sarebbe sicuramente finito in prigione.   
Si era torturato, domandandosi perché diavolo Kuroba fosse ancora così presente nella sua vita.   
Perché _cazzo_ si fosse presentato a casa sua.  
Era andato avanti così, per due giorni, fino a che non si era reso conto di avere un'intera mattinata libera e che era ora di prendere una decisione: mentre sorseggiava il tè e leggeva il giornale si era arreso all'evidenza che, si , Kuroba era ancora una _questione in sospeso_ e non c'era _nulla_ che potesse fare o dire per cambiare quello che era un dato di fatto.   
Scese dalla macchina, si agita e si osserva la porta scorrevole dalle vetrate lucide.   
Il nome _HKC Investigazioni **[1]** _ copriva entrambe le porte formando una striscia bianca che appannava parte del vetro e copriva il lungo bancone in mogano dietro cui era stata posizionata la signora che si occupava dell'accoglienza.  
Mosse qualche passo, stringendo i pugni con il cuore in gola: si fermò prima che il sensore di apertura della porta si attivasse e alzasse lo sguardo verso gli alberi di ciliegio che costeggiavano lo stabile.   
Non era sicuro di essere davvero pronto per ciò che avrebbe sentito e sperava, davvero, che Kudo e Hattori non avessero trovato Kuroba così facilmente.   
  
  
«Quindi, signor Kanabe, ci sentiamo la settimana prossima, ci conto».   
Kudo ripose la cornetta al suo posto e riportò la sedia nella corretta posizione.   
Il posacenere sulla scrivania era pieno, così come il bicchiere che aveva malamente dimenticato vicino ad esso.  
Hakuba diffonde l'espressione disgustata con un sorriso di scherno e strappò un gesto per l'ufficio, tenendo lo sguardo puntato sul panorama visibile dal balcone di piccole dimensioni.   
Non erano nemmeno le dieci e la mezza, ma già sentiva una discreta fama attanagliargli lo stomaco.   
«Scusa se ti ho fatto aspettare, Saguru».   
Un'altra smorfia di disgusto per la troppa confidenza, ma questa non si preoccupò di nasconderla. Shinichi si alzò in piedi, afferrò il Mevius e lo oltrepassò, poggiandosi alla ringhiera in modo da guardarlo negli occhi.   
_Con il sole alle spalle e la sigaretta in bocca Kudo ricordava il protagonista di una di quelle serie spazzatura investigativa americana. Gli mancava solo il whisky in una mano e la pistola nell'altra._  
«Non preoccuparti - gli si affiancò, più per non dover guardare direttamente il sole che per vera voglia di avvicinarsi. Una rapida occhiata all'ufficio e non un secondo posacenere nascosto vicino ad uno dei termosifoni. Anche quello era pieno - dovresti svuotarli quei cosi, oppure comprarne uno nuovo »Shinichi si lasciò scappare una breve risata e accese la sigaretta.   
«Per quanto riguarda la posta - cominciò poi, muovendo la mano destra - Nakamori Aoko è stato un buco nell'acqua. Lei e Kuroba non sono più visti né sentiti dopo la separazione, ma pare che fosse a conoscenza della sua attività criminale ».  
L'ex detective ha voluto riscoprirsi stupito davanti a quella dichiarazione, ma qualsiasi reazione era era schiacciata da una sconcertante constatata: c'era un solo motivo per cui quei due si potevano essere separati e quel motivo era Kid.   
Prese un gran respiro, invece.   
Rilasciò lo stress e abbassò le spalle con rassegnazione.   
Kudo non aveva ascoltato un secondo di parlare, tuttavia non aveva ascoltato troppo occupato a seguire un ragionamento nuovo, che non aveva esplorato fino a quel momento.   
Kuroba era tornato in Giappone da meno di tre mesi e aveva cercato lui perché _non sapeva dove andare._  
Aoko non lo voleva attorno; sua madre era rimasta in America; Akako aveva cambiato l'abitazione e comunque non si erano tenuti in contatto.  
Aveva anche menzionato qualcuno di vecchio, il nome non se lo ricordava, ma sembrava essere un altro punto fermo che era sparito nel tempo.   
Le persone che gli erano amiche; tutto ciò che era abituato a tariffa; tutti i luoghi che frequentava da ragazzino… non c'era nulla di utile lì.   
Si lasciò scivolare lungo la corona e si portò una mano alla bocca, davanti alla certezza di essere finito in un vicolo cieco ancora prima di iniziare a camminare.   
Lui quel Kaito non lo conosceva; non aveva la più pallida idea di chi fosse diventato.   
Era un estraneo e come tale era costretto a trattarlo.   
«Hakuba?»   
Alzò lo sguardo, la mano ancora poggiata sulla bocca.   
Mise a fuoco Shinichi con difficoltà.  
Davanti agli occhi gli danzava ancora l'immagine del sorriso pieno di scuse di Kuroba; la cicatrice spiccava bianca vicino alle labbra.   
Cercò di ricomporsi e finì solo per l'abbassare la mano.   
Accetto alla sigaretta che offre l'offerta e osserva l'investigatore tirarsi di nuovo in piedi, prima di sorridergli mesto.   
«Così, come ti sto dicendo, io e Hattori stiamo pensando di provare qualcosa di azzardato. Probabilmente sarà un altro buco nell'acqua però ... beh, insomma! Tentare non nuoce no? ».   
Aspirò la nicotina e si tirò in piedi a sua volta, ignorando il senso di nausea e quello più pressante di impotenza.   
Hattori aprì la porta e gli fece un cenno di saluto, prima di prendere delle pratiche sulla scrivania e andare via di nuovo.  
«Quindi?» chiese, anche se l'interesse non c'era davvero.   
Non voleva sentire la nuova geniale trovata di Kudo.   
Quel continuo bipolarismo lo stava uccidendo dentro, era una stilettata ad ogni pensiero coerente che avesse mai fatto in vita sua.   
«Quindi contattiamo la madre di Kuroba per avere un indirizzo per rintracciarlo, e per farlo - inarcò un sopracciglio avvertendo un campanello di allarme nella testa - usiamo Aoko Nakamori. Si è già detto disposta a farlo ».   
\---

\---

\---

  
_«L'hai trovato?»_  
 _Hattori alzò lo sguardo dal monitor del pc._  
 _Kudo, immobile vicino alla porta che divide l'ufficio dal corridoio, accese la luce._  
 _Si passò una mano sugli occhi, ferito dall'improvviso cambio di delicatezza ed emise un sospiro frustrato; rabbioso._  
 _Accettò di buon grado la tazza di caffè, prendendo ancora qualche secondo prima di rispondergli._  
 _«Ci sono ben 18 Chikage Kuroba nella città di New York, 5 di questi abitanti nel quartiere di China Town! Non dobbiamo certo chiamarle una per una speranza di trovare quella giusta »._  
 _Il collega si poggiò alla scrivania, girando lo schermo in modo da poter visionare anche lui i risultati della ricerca, poi arricciò il naso._  
 _«Potremmo chiedere un favore a-»._  
 _«Stai scherzando?» bloccò la sua proposta sul nascere; un brivido di terrore gli passò lungo la schiena._  
 _Kudo assottigliò lo sguardo e Hattori si portò la tazza alle labbra con aria di sfida._  
 _«È in debito nei nostri confronti. Dopotutto è anche grazie a noi se ha ricevuto giustizia»._  
 _«Stai parlando di mister “Potevo cavarmela anche senza il vostro aiuto, ma siete simpatici e mi fate sorridere”»._  
 _«Che lavora per i servizi segreti»._  
 _«Un aggancio eccessivo per un caso di questo calibro»_  
 _«Kid è pur sempre un ladro di fama mondiale. Chiunque lo vorrebbe vedere dietro le sbarre»._  
 _«Non lo stiamo ricercando per la polizia! – Seguì un intenso minuto di silenzio. L’orologio a pendolo diede cinque decisi rintocchi. – tanto non mi starai a sentire. Fai come ti pare»._  
 _Kudo sorrise e balzò giù dalla scrivania._  
 _«Prometto che ti offro da bere la settimana prossima!»_  
 _Sussultò allo sbattere della porta e si diede dell’idiota per aver capitolato._

* * *

[1] Ho passato 20 minuti buoni in cerca di nomi di agenzie investigative. Dopo aver trovato posti come "AZ Detectives"; “Agenzia investigativa LATRACCIA” o ancora “Abbrevia” ho compreso che hanno nomi pressappoco divertenti e / o insensati e quindi lo è anche questo XD la C è scappata mentre digitavo e lì è rimasta perché si.   
La K sta per Kudo, la H per Hattori. La C sta per Collaboration.   
Tutto questo mi rende un sacco triste e dubito che interessi a qualcuno XDDD


	10. 9

**9.**  
  
Con delicatezza prese la teiera in ghisa e si inginocchiò accanto ai due investigatori seduti tra i cuscini attorno al tavolo.   
Verso il liquido ambrato e fumante all'interno delle due piccole tazze di porcellana cercando di mantenere un'espressione imperturbabile nonostante la motivazione della loro presenza; gira la tazzina verso il primo ospite, girandola in modo da posizionare il kanji parallelo al suo sguardo, poi fece lo stesso con il secondo detective, spostando il vassoio verso il proprio petto.   
Resta ad osservare il fumo denso che saliva verso l'alto, cercando il coraggio di porgere la domanda che la premeva sulla punta della lingua ma in nessun modo sembrava volere uscire.   
«Ci dispiace esservi venuti a disturbare così presto».  
Kudo le porse un sorriso di scuse e lei scosse il capo lasciato che i lunghi capelli scuri le cadessero attorno al volto come una cascata di cioccolata fondente.   
Si tirò in piedi con un gesto deciso, tirando dietro l'orecchio qualche ciocca. Sul tatami in legno sono state formate alcune gocce di condensa che parevano brillare come gemme sotto la luce artificiale della cucina.   
«Nessun dispiacere. Per fortuna i bambini sono a scuola e mio marito è al lavoro. Non ho avvisato di questa cosa, sapete… ho pensato che avrebbe potuto essere contrario al mio coinvolgimento ».   
«Le promettiamo che dopo aver portato a termine questo compito non ci riserviamo più di venirci un disturbo» le parole di Hattori dovevano essere rassicuranti ma avvertite solo la sensazione di vuoto sotto i piedi.  
Per tutto il tempo che era trascorso da che era presentato la prima volta, Aoko non aveva fatto altro che attendere, trepidante, il loro ritorno.   
Aveva scoperto, con una certa nota di fastidio, nonostante la sua rabbia fosse ancora cieca il bisogno di sapere come stesse Kaito e cosa stesse facendo era troppo forte.   
Alle volte Aoko si era rimproverata da aver lasciato l'ex compagno da solo a New York. Si era detta che forse, se fosse rimasta con lui, sarebbe riuscita a fargli cambiare idea.   
Erano anche le volte in cui si sono dati dell'era della stupida e dell'era imposta di smetterla di pensarci.   
Quel nuovo spiraglio, quell'opportunità inespressa, il permesso di recuperare quello che aveva lasciato in sospeso e andandosene senza nemmeno salutarlo.  
Era un passo egoistico che l'avrebbe portata a dover fare i conti con il suo passato, ma prima o poi era convinta che l'avrebbe dovuto comunque fare e che con molta probabilità non avuto avuto modo di farlo con l'altra persona davanti agli occhi.   
«Non mi preoccupo del fatto che mi veniate o meno a disturbare. Nemmeno che possiate aver bisogno di una mia risposta in un secondo momento - il sorriso sulle labbra di Heiji sparì come soffiato via dal vento e si sentì un tantino in colpa per quello. - Nel senso… se avete bisogno del mio aiuto non dobbiamo sentirvi in difetto nel chiamarmi ancora - gli sorrise rassicurante poi si strappò a sedersi accanto a loro ricevono il vassoio sul lavandino. La teiera al centro del tavolo emanava un tiepido calore confortante - Quindi… avete trovato zia Chikage? ».  
«Abbiamo due numeri di telefono che potrebbero appartenere alla Kuroba. Attese che prendesse la parola di nuovo in trepidante attesa - è stato difficile reperire il suo contatto; il problema è che entrambe le donne sono nate a Iwaki il 13 settembre dell'64 e, sempre entrambe, si sono trasferite definitivamente in America 12 anni fa ».  
«Abbiamo pensato potessero essere anche la stessa persona, nonostante il nostro contatto nella Grande Mela sia una persona riservata e molto brava nel suo lavoro non è riuscito a trovare nessuna delle due donne da nessuna parte. Anche i loro ultimi indirizzi di residenza sono dimostrati specchietti per le allodole ».   
Aoko avvertì un tuffo al cuore.   
Chiuse le mani a pugno, attenta a non lontano notare quel gesto ai suoi ospiti, stringere con forza la tovaglia che copre il tavolo in vetro del salotto; era ovvio che avessero trovato la madre di Kaito tanto quanto l'era il fatto che lei non fosse così facile da raggiungere.  
Cerca di concentrarsi sulle loro parole successive ma tutto ciò che riusciva a focalizzare era il fatto che si era illusa di poter riprendere i contatti con loro. Che era tutto un enorme buco nell'acqua.   
Si tratta di una questione di affari, ma in quello stesso tempo in cui Kudo le porgeva le sue scuse per averla tirata all'interno di quella situazione sempre più spiacevole, Aoko scattò in piedi battendo le mani sul tavolo.   
«Aspettatemi qui» asserì e corse verso il piano superiore, raggiungendo un grande falcate nello sgabuzzino dentro la quale teneva tutti i ricordi della sua infanzia; si arrampica sulle mensole, attenta e non tirarsi addosso la palla da bowling del marito ei giocattoli elettronici di Daichi.  
Dovette spingere le mani il più a fondo possibile, sfiorando con il falangi lo strato di polvere appiccicoso che si era accumulata sul ripiano più alto.   
Esultò quando le dita sfiorarono la maniglia in plastica della scatola che stava cercando. Schiacciò i seni contro i barattoli di riserva che teneva ordinati sul terzo ripiano, le punte dei piedi arcuate per recuperare qualche centimetro di altezza. Tirò verso di lei, inciampò in qualcosa che era caduto e sorgeva quando il coperchio la colpì lulla fronte e venne investita da una serie di foto e fogli e ricordi di quando ancora a New York. Un foglio a righe vorticò davanti ai suoi occhi, andandosi a poggiare sulle pantofole pelose che portava ai piedi: la parola “Mamma” spiccava in nero scritto con una calligrafia elegante.  
  
«Sono Chikage Kuroba, se non vi rispondo vuol dire che al momento sono impegnata. Lascia un messaggio dopo il segnale acustico e provvederò a contattarvi il prima possibile! ».   
_BIP_ .   
Premette il pulsante di spegnimento, emettendo un sospiro basso e frustrato.   
Avevo provato a contattare la donna per tutto il pomeriggio e anche quando il detective se ne andava, dopo essersi trascritti il recapito sull'agenda, aveva continuato ininterrottamente tanto da aver iniziato la sequenza numerica a memoria.   
La nota positiva era quella che era ancora attiva.   
Sapeva di per certo che Kaito aveva sostituito tutti i suoi contatti: aveva provato a richiamarlo qualche mese dopo essere tornata in Giappone, ma non c'era stato verso di poterlo sentire.  
A distanza di anni la presenza della segreteria telefonica era rassicurante, le dava uno spiraglio a cui aggrapparsi.   
Posa il cellulare sul bancone della cucina, tornando a concentrarsi sul pesce e sul riso che bollivano in una pentola alla sua destra. Il padre sarebbe rientrato per pranzo nel giro di qualche ora e poi sarebbe necessario andare a fare la spesa e prendere i bambini a scuola; abbiamo così tanti impegni che la tenevano occupata che non ha avuto bisogno di aver avuto un modo di continuare a pensare a Kaito, ai suoi furti e allo stronzio che stava combinando, eppure ancora una volta stava componendo il numero di telefono.   
Afferrò il grosso coltello da cucina e iniziò uno sminuzzare con minuzia il gambo del sedano e del cipollotto.  
Il telefono iniziò a suonare e per i primi venti secondi non ne registrò nemmeno il suono; allungare una mano e guardare lo schermo schiacciando il tasto di risposta senza controllare lo schermo.   
«Sono Nakamori», alzando il coperchio e girando il contenuto della pentola.   
«Aoko? - stai fermò interdetta cercando di collegare la voce ad un viso conosciuto - Nakamori Aoko? ».


	11. 10

_«Aoko? Nakamori Aoko? »._   
_\---_

_\---_

_\---_

Erano passato tre ore da che aveva chiuso la conversazione con il suo interlocutore.   
Tre ore che aveva speso seduto al tavolo della cucina con le mani congiunte attorno al cellulare.   
Non aveva trovato le forze né di andare ad occuparsi delle commissioni che aveva lasciato indietro quella mattina con l'arrivo di Kudo e Hattori né di andare a prendere Daichi a scuola, chiedendo al padre di farlo per lei.   
Si era seduta, aveva chiuso la chiamata ed era rimasta così, con lo sguardo rivolto verso la finestra della cucina, oltre la cancellata che dava sul vicolo.  
Non avevo minimamente pensato che si sarebbe potuta sentire abbastanza vuota dopo aver varcato la porta che si era chiusa alle spalle: il suo passato le era piombato addosso tra un ricordo e l'altro mentre Chikage Kuroba le chiedeva della sua vita e le domandava dove si fosse trasferita e che lavoro facesse.   
Grazie al padre e agli agganci affettivi di una vita era riuscita a ritagliarsi un posto in accademia appena rientrata in Giappone: con la crescita e le umiliazioni subite ripetutamente dal genitore, Aoko aveva maturato presto il desiderio di entrare in polizia e riscattare il nome della famiglia .   
Quando lo aveva detto a Kaito la prima volta lui il aveva sorriso e l'aveva incoraggiata; si era fatto in quattro per aiutarla a convincere Ginzo che era la sua strada.  
Che anche lei un giorno, forse, sarebbe stata un capo della seconda divisione di Tokyo.   
Poi c'era stato il trasferimento in America; le novità della vita all'estero; qualche lavoro per tariffa tornare i conti… non aveva messo da parte il suo sogno, ma sembrava così lontano.   
Anche se Chikage le diceva che è caduto presto a casa, quel “presto” sembrava sempre così distante che ci fosse quasi rinunciato.   
La zia era stata contenta di sapere che ci era riuscita.   
Il suo tono di voce era pieno di orgoglio mentre si complimentava.   
Mentre le diceva che, dopotutto, aveva fatto la scelta giusta.   
  
«E Kaito ora dove si trova?» lo avevo chiesto con una naturalezza disarmante.   
Si era stupita della sua stessa freddezza nel pronunciare quel nome.  
Pensava che fosse avvertito un vuoto allo stomaco, vorremmo aprirsi sotto i suoi piedi. Non era accaduto niente, invece era quasi tirato un sospiro di sollievo.   
Chikage era rimasta zitta.   
In quel momento di sospensione l'era apparato dalla donna inghiottisse un singhiozzo, ma poi la voce era arrivata serena, con una dolce nota di malinconia.   
«Kaito è in Giappone al momento. È appoggiato a casa di un amico di New York, da quello che così. Non lo sento da che è partito ».   
Un clic metallico si era fatto spazio tra il suo orecchio e la cornetta e il suo istinto indagatore era esploso.   
Si era scostata una ciocca di capelli dal viso, aveva notificato la registrazione come era stata chiesta - mannaggia a lei che se ne era dimenticata - e aveva preso un profondo respiro.  
«Da un amico?» aveva chiesto poi, con tutta l'innocenza di cui era stata usata, simulando un tono sorpreso.   
«Si, da un amico - aveva ripetuto Chikage e Aoko aveva incrociato i piedi sotto il tavolo avvertendole tremare - si sono conosciuti qualche anno dopo che sei passato via e, dato che doveva rientrare in patria per alcune istruzioni e dei documenti si è appoggiato da lui. Ha sempre quel maledetto telefono spento o occupato e non è degnato nemmeno di scrivermi una volta ».   
Un secondo clic metallico.   
Aoko si era concentrata sui rumori di fondo, cercando di afferrare ciò che accadeva attorno alla donna: l'era parso di sentire una voce maschile, ma non era riuscita ad afferrare alcuna parola pronunciata dallo spettatore fantasma.  
«Zia, per caso hai il suo numero di telefono? Se è tornato in Giappone forse potremmo ricontrarci… potremmo provare a sistemare le cose… ».   
Si era innervosita e aveva tirato indietro un'altra volta i capelli, come gesto automatico.   
Solo dopo si era ricordata di averli legati in una coda stretta sulla nuca; che non c'era alcun ciuffo che era scappato dalla morsa dell'elastico.   
Aveva preso un altro respiro profondo e si erano dati dell'idiota: quello stato di ansia non era normale e doveva farlo sparire in fretta.  
«Certo - la voce della donna le era parsa incerta, confusa - Posso darti il suo numero di telefono nella speranza che una delle due riesca a rintracciarlo. Sono certo che un sacco felice di sentirti, nonostante i tuoi trascorsi - c'era stato di nuovo qualche istante di silenzio, interrotto dal rumore delle mani che frugavano dentro qualcosa, forse una borsa. - e se ricevi risponderti potresti dirgli di chiamarmi? Farò lo stesso anche io, ovviamente. È passato così tanto tempo, Aoko. Sono felice di sapere che stai bene e che ti sei sposata! E tuo padre sta bene? ».   
«Certo zia, papà vive con me e mio marito, ora!» si sono perse in qualche convenevole, ognuna cerca di prendere tempo a proprio modo.  
Quando hai avuto il dettato del numero di cellulare lo aveva fissato in fretta nonostante la registrazione. Aveva anche smesso di ascoltare la donna parlare, troppo concentrato a rimirare con tariffa insofferente, la propria grafia sul foglio a quadretti strappati da uno dei quaderni del figlio. In alto a destra Daichi aveva scarabocchiato un omino stilizzato con i capelli sparati e una larga maglietta gialla.   
“ _Questo sono io_ ” c'era scritto in modo sgraziato vicino alla figura.   
Affiorò un sorriso sulle labbra e sentì le membra rilassarsi mentre accarezzava con un dito il disegno del figlio.   
«Ora devo proprio andare Aoko, ma mi ha fatto davvero piacere sentirti!».   
«Anche a me zia Chikage» aveva assistito prima della chiusura sia dalla chiamata che dalla registrazione.  
Come aveva detto Kudo la donna non aveva avuto alcun motivo per non darle il ricapito del figlio, nonostante questo Aoko si sentiva ancora una volta presa in giro e non riusciva a capirne il motivo.   
  
"Mamma! Mamma!".   
Daichi le corse incontro con le braccia spalancate.   
La maglietta rossa che aveva fatto indossare quella mattina ei capelli neri lavati la sera prima erano imbrattati di fango. Ginzo, nelle vesti del nonno amorevole, apparì poco dopo il nipote con patacche grosse quanto noci di gelato al cioccolato e alla vaniglia.   
La donna osserva quel disastro con il panico nello sguardo, lo lasciò vagare su ogni singola macchia.   
Ginzo le sorrideva colpevole e lei si ritrovò incapace di dire alcunché.  
Abbracciò il figlio, affondando il volto contro il collo minuto.   
Silenziosamente iniziò a piangere con la mano ora stretta attorno al foglio di carta che riportava il nome “Kuroba”.


	12. 11

**11.**  
  
_Aggiustò il corsetto, assicurandosi che il seno fosse alzato a dovere e passò due dita sul bordo della minigonna._  
 _Aveva un buco alle calze all'altezza della coscia._  
 _Sbuffò, battendo il tacco contro il pavimento e si chiese se fosse rimasto abbastanza tempo per cambiarle._  
 _L'orologio, posto sopra il tavolo della cucina addossato al muro, segnava le 22 e 34 di sera. Sicuramente il suo autista la stava già aspettando._  
 _Accese una sigaretta, dando un'ultima occhiata al trucco: il rossetto ciliegia metteva in risalto le labbra carnose, ma faceva un pugni con l'ombretto d'oro che si era messa quella mattina e non aveva ancora avuto modo di rimuovere._  
 ** _Così non va_** _, si dice ciccando nel posacenere accanto alla trousse._  
 _A malapena era riuscita a mettere addosso qualcosa di decente, mentre il capo dava le direttive sul luogo e l'operazione in cui si sarebbe richiesto._  
 _La foto del prossimo cliente le era stata inviata via mail solo cinque minuti prima._  
 _Afferrò un ombretto scuro, la borsa e le chiavi di casa. Scendendo la scala della palazzina fatiscente in cui abitava, si ripeté, ancora una volta, il discorso che era era scritto, cercando di osare la giusta inclinazione al tono di voce._  
 _Entrare in macchina senza salutare il guidatore, sistemare la cintura di sicurezza e ottenere il mozzicone fuori dal finestrino della Volkswagen nera._  
 _Le restava solo da capire come sarebbe tornata a casa una volta finito._

\---

\---

\---

Il buio della stanza era confortante.   
Si era svegliato al trillo della sveglia: l'infernale oggetto elettronico era caduto a terra quando l'aveva colpito per spegnerlo e nemmeno si era preoccupato di afferrarlo dato che aveva smesso in automatico di fare rumore.   
Il futon, nel punto in cui la compagnia aveva dormito, forse fino a un paio di minuti prima, era ancora tiepido e il profumo del bagnoschiuma della donna impregnava ancora il cuscino.   
Stropicciò gli occhi con ambo le mani, allargò le braccia a stella e rimase fermo a contemplare il soffitto candido bagnato dalla luce che si intrufolava dai fori della serranda abbassata.   
Era venerdì? O forse domenica?   
Aveva sbuffato sconsolato nell'accorgersi di aver perso totalmente la cognizione della settimana.  
Quella stupida ed estenuante caccia al ladro lo aveva privato completamente delle energie: sembrava che Kuroba fosse un fantasma.   
L'ombra di qualcosa che non era mai esistito.   
Con uno scatto si tirò a sedere, lasciare scivolare le lenzuola leggere sul petto nudo.   
Prese l'orologio poggiato sul comodino, controllò l'ora e si alzò rabbrividendo per il freddo.   
La sera prima era crollato vestito, ma i suoi abiti, così come gli oggetti personali, erano riposti in modo ordinato sulla scrivania bassa.   
La chiusura in ferro del portafogli brillava accanto alla stoffa dei pantaloni neri.  
Si diresse verso il bagno, aprendo la doccia e nemmeno si soffermò a rimirarsi allo specchio; abbassando lo sguardo sorridendo davanti alla serie di succhiotti che gli correvano dalla clavicola fino all'inguine, segno di una notte infuocata passata solo qualche giorno prima.   
  
Una volta fatto il suo ingresso in cucina fu letteralmente assalito da Meiko.   
Ho corso con un sorriso stanco, guardando sul tavolo la ciotola con il riso e il piatto contenente la porzione di anguilla e alghe che costituisce la colazione.   
Mentre divorava il pasto frugale ascoltò la figlia, ripetete la serie di numeri imparando la settimana prima a scuola, battendo ritmicamente le bacchette contro il legno di cedro del mobilio.  
«Devi uscire presto questa mattina?» Ho passato una mano tra i suoi capelli neri e lui annuì pulendosi il viso dai rimasugli di miso [1] e salsa di soia.   
«Questa mattina devo tornare da Aoko Nakamori», dando un'occhiata al tovagliolo vicino alla ciotola vuota.   
«Hai sentito al telegiornale? Pare che nella zona di Minato sia avvenuto un altro omicidio. Un uomo d'affari: la polizia sta brancolando nel buio ».   
Annuì chiudendo i bottoni della giacca.   
«Hanno un bel da fare anche loro, in questo periodo» asserì pensieroso, lanciando uno sguardo alla figlia che aveva aperto il frigorifero in cerca di non aveva capito bene cosa.  
Quando le vide tirare fuori da una costruzione fatta di colla e bastoncini di gelato, sospirò esasperato chinandosi per guardarla negli occhi.   
«Meiko ti ho detto mille volte che non devi mettere i tuoi attentati artistici vicino al cibo».   
«Ma papà! La maestra ha detto che dovevamo far _raffreddare la colla_ \- protestò in risposta, con aria innocente - e questo è l'uso che conosco per tariffa si che lo faccia in fretta! ».   
Rise, genuinamente divertito e le scompigliò i capelli, prima di lasciarle un bacio sulla nuca.   
Una volta salito sulla Station Wagon gialla e nera, è permesso di avere una controllata al suo viso stanco prima di mettere in moto e dirigersi verso l'ufficio.   
  
  
«L'utente da lei chiamato non è al momento raggiungibile».  
Aoko schiacciò stizzita il tasto di chiusura della chiamata e riservò ad entrambi uno sguardo carico di frustrazione.   
La poliziotta, ancora con aggiunta di pigiama e la vestaglia color rosa caramella, non sembrava aver dormito molto.   
Il volto magro e segnato da qualche ruga d'espressione era pallido e stanco. Occhiaie profonde le solcavano la pelle, allungandosi in ombre scure che contornavano gli occhi.   
Shinichi sorseggiò il proprio caffè giocando con il pacchetto di sigarette.   
Qualsiasi mansione sembrava un ottimo diversivo per scappare allo sguardo scuro della donna.   
«Quindi sono ventiquattro ore filate che provi a chiamare?» Hattori controlla con il numero di telefono segnato sul foglio di carta stropicciato che Nakamori gli aveva consegnato.  
Come punta sul vivo Aoko si limitò ad un cenno con il capo, battendo le chiare chiare sul pavimento in legno.   
«Da quando mi sono messo in contatto con zia Chikage, quindi circa l'ora dopo che voi avete lasciato casa».   
Si sistemò meglio contro i fornelli e portò una mano a scostare una ciocca castana dietro l'orecchio.   
L'ispettore Nakamori passa lungo il corridoio, riceve l'attenzione all'interno della piccola cucina e svicolò preferendo dirigersi verso un'altra stanza, nonostante l'espressione contrariata di fronte alla loro visita ennesima.   
Kudo non aveva visto nemmeno una volta il marito della donna.  
«Hai provato a contattarlo con un numero privato? Con l'anonimo? - Hattori si porta il cucchiaio alle labbra, premendo il metallo contro la lingua con fare pensoso. - Se in tutti questi anni non hai cambiato contatti è probabile che Kuroba li abbia ancora segnati da qualche parte ».   
«Io ... - Aoko sembrò fermarsi un secondo a pensarci, sgranando gli occhi per la sorpresa. Shinichi riuscì a scorgere speranza e rammarico nel suo sguardo. Sentimenti che vennero sostituiti in breve tempo dalla rabbia, davanti alla remota possibilità di essere stati rifiutati in quanto sé stessa e non perché Kaito non sapesse chi fosse dall'altra parte Con il tempo non ho pensato all'esigenza di sostituire il mio numero di telefono ».  
Hattori annuì di fronte alla sua ammissione e, con un sorriso incoraggiante, tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca dei pantaloni neri.   
Dopo aver composto il codice per l'anonimato, digitando il numero di telefono senza staccare gli occhi dal foglio di carta che aveva poggiato sul tavolo.   
La linea rimbombò libera nel silenzio della stanza una volta. Poi dovuto.   
Al terzo suono prolungato scattò il contatore dei minuti e una voce impastata ricevuta dall'altra parte della cornetta.  
  


* * *

[1] Il **miso** è un condimento derivato dai semi della soia gialla, di origine giapponese, di cui spesso vengono aggiunti cereali come orzo o riso, segale, grano saraceno o miglio. Il miso di sola soia è detto Hacho Miso.


	13. 12

**12.**  


_Strinse le labbra attorno al filtro del Parlamento con fare nervoso._  
 _Distese le dita della mano destra, affondate in profondità nelle tasche ampie del trench color crema e inspirò un fondo una, due, tre volte._  
 _La via isolata lo accolse assieme alla brezza profumata di fiori._  
 _Ginza._  
 _Erano circa sei anni che non metteva piede in quel quartiere._  
 _Il grosso labrador nero abbaiò di avvertimento, bloccato dietro la staccionata rossa e bianca che avvolgeva la vecchia casa dei Kuroba._  
 _Mosse un passo, incerto._  
 _Si fermò di nuovo contemplando la villa situata dagli alberi di ciliegio e ricacciò indietro il desiderio di avvicinarsi a campanello._  
 _Di suonare._  
 _Sul muretto di pietra, appena sopra il campanello consumato, fatto bella mostra di sé una targa in legno lucido. Probabilmente nuova._  
 _“Kondō” recitava in Katakana, senza alcuna sbavatura._  
 _Come se i Kuroba non fossero mai stati lì._  
 _Come se Kaito non fosse mai esistito._  
  
\---   
  
Kudo e Hattori gli obblighi richiesti tramite e-mail solo qualche ora prima.   
Era uscito dal lavoro come una saetta, rifilando ai colleghi una scusa poco credibile da rigirare al capo, ed era saltato al posto di guida della Maserati.   
Bruciare i chilometri che dividevano Arakawa [1] e il Sumida-gawa dal quartiere in cui aveva vissuto durante la sua adolescenza era stato come un tuffo dentro di ricordi fin troppo dolorosi e non desiderati.  
Durante il tragitto, senza smettere di spingere il piede sull'acceleratore, aveva oltrepassato il liceo Ekoda [2] ; il vecchio appartamento dove aveva abitato per cinque anni pur di non andare a vivere con il padre e persino la gelateria a cui Kaito e Aoko erano soliti dirigersi finite le lezioni.   
Solo dopo aver parcheggiato l'auto davanti a uno dei numerosi 7-Eleven [3] del quartiere ed essersi fatto un lungo tratto a piedi, era giunto a destinazione.   
  
Shinichi lo aveva accolto all'ingresso della palazzina con un piede contro il muro e la sigaretta in mano.   
Si era salutati con un cenno del capo e aveva oltrepassato senza attendere che l'altro lo scortasse all'interno del giardino.  
Rivedere Aoko era stata l'ennesima legnata sulle gambe di quello stramaledetto periodo.   
«Vuoi un tè?»;   
«No grazie. Ti trovo bene »;   
«Anche io. È dal mio matrimonio che non ci vediamo ».   
Si era lasciato correre addosso i convenevoli e aveva avuto il sorriso cercando di non registrato frettoloso.   
Il suo sguardo era saettato troppe volte al telefono che Hattori aveva abbandonato sul tavolo.   
Il bisogno di effettuare quella chiamata, di sentire la voce di Kuroba e accertarsi di non esserci imbattuto nell'ennesimo _buco nell'acqua,_ è stato fatto sempre più pressante.   
  
Ora sedeva in modo composto al tavolo, davanti a lui la tazza di tè rifiutata in precedenza riempiva il suo campo visivo.  
Hattori parlava e parlava, ma non riusciva ad afferrare nulla di quello che l'investigatore originario di Osaka stava dicendo.   
Strinse la presa sull'accendino; la mano ancora affondata nella tasca della trincea che non aveva sentito il desiderio di togliere.   
L'aria era pesante e satura di aspettativa.   
«Abbiamo pensato che fosse il caso che ci fossi anche tu. Che ci confermassi che la persona dall'altra parte della cornetta è davvero Kaitou Kid. Dopotutto sei l'utente che lo ha visto di recente ».   
Ingoiò a vuoto ed estrasse dalla tasca dell'accendino assieme all'orologio.   
Prima si accede alla sigaretta, poi controllò l'ora per trovare il ritmo di fronte a quella lenta agonia.   
_Le 11, 04 minuti, 38 secondi._  
Regolò il suo respiro con il ritmico ticchettio della lancetta.  
 _40._  
Inspirò dal filtro   
_45._  
Tranne il tempo di un giro completo.   
_05 minuti e 45 secondi._  
Espirò il fumo fuori dai polmoni.   
La nicotina ebbe l'intervento richiesto sul cervello e annuì.   
«Chiamiamo»   
Disse dopo qualche altro momento di silenzio.   
  
Sperò che la sua voce non tremasse troppo per l'esigenza.   
  
\---   
  
«Pronto?».   
Hakuba strinse la mano destra a pugno in una contrazione involontaria dei muscoli.   
Lo stomaco sottosopra.   
Il fiato trattenuto. Per un istante pensò che l'avesse lasciato andare, che se avesse permesso all'aria di uscire dai suoi polmoni, Kuroba lo avrebbe riconosciuto e avrebbe chiuso la chiamata all'istante.  
Il telefono non aveva nemmeno suonato.   
Appena ricevuto il tasto di accensione il loro interlocutore aveva accettato la telefonata.   
_Come se non avesse atteso altro che quel comitato di accoglienza per tutto il giorno._  
«Pronto?».   
Aoko allunga una mano e afferrò il cellulare, portandolo vicino alle labbra carnose.   
Non attese un “ _ok”_ da parte dei due investigatori e nemmeno si curò del loro sguardo simultaneo carico di disappunto.   
Premette il tasto di registrazione con naturalezza, puntò gli occhi castani dentro i suoi e Saguru si sentì impotente di fronte a quella determinazione.   
Di fronte a quel muto rimprovero che sembrava urlare “ _davvero devi lasciare fare tutto a me?”_  
«Kuroba? Kuroba Kaito? »  
Pronunciò poi, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce calmo.   
«Si?».   
Ed eccolo lì, il sorriso aperto, la cicatrice bianca che saettava sulla pelle brunita dal sole.   
Hakuba chiuse gli occhi, ignorando il dolore allo stomaco e l'impulso di alzarsi e afferrare il telefono.   
Di urlare in faccia a quel cretino che aveva osservato nonostante si nascondessero da mezzo Giappone.   
Rilasciò il fiato, di nuovo bloccato con forza all'ingresso della trachea.   
Gli uomini sono diventati la gola e la sentiva secca.   
C'è quel dannato groppo che non voleva né scendere né salire.   
«Posso sapere con chi sto parlando?»   
_È un cretino_ pensò, trattenendo uno stento una risata isterica. _Ricercato da mezzo Giappone, nascosto in qualche anfratto di Tokyo, ma lui risponde al telefono, così, come se fosse fosse._  
Si copre la bocca con una mano, soffocando uno sbuffo frustrato   
.   
Sobbalzò quando la mano della donna si allungò nella sua direzione e sfiorò il dorso con le dita in un gesto di conforto.   
Era sempre così così, fin dal primo giorno in cui l'aveva incontrata: era in grado di cogliere i segnali di malessere delle persone che avevano attorno e cancellato con un semplice sorriso.   
Kaito diceva sempre che era quello che amava di lei, ma ciò che aveva lasciato con il suo atteggiamento era un guscio vuoto: Aoko non era più in grado di risollevare sé stessa.   
Quel tocco rassicurante era solo l'ombra di ciò che era stato.  
Era una condivisione estrema dei loro sentimenti e della rabbia che il ladro era in grado di fargli montare dentro.   
«Sono Aoko. Mi stupisco che tu non riesca a riconoscere la mia voce ».   
Ammirò il suo sangue freddo.   
Ammirò come cercasse di sostenere lui - _lui che non doveva essere sostenuto. Che doveva essere lì per aiutare non per essere aiutato_ \- e allo stesso tempo parlava con Kuroba come se non fosse successo nulla.   
Come se si fossero salutati il giorno prima.   
Il silenzio calò di nuovo nella stanza, interrotto solo dal respiro regolare proveniente dall'altro capo della cornetta.   
Era sintomo di panico o solo pura sorpresa?  
Non riuscì a darsi una risposta sconvolto dal modo in cui la sua respirazione si fosse sincronizzata con quella dell'altro.   
La presa di Aoko è ancora più serrata attorno alle sue dita.   
«Il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua, Kaito? - lo provocò la poliziotta, in cerca di una qualsiasi reazione - mi sono fatto osare il numero da tua madre, se lo stai chiedendo. Sapere dai giornali che sei tornato a Tokyo non mi ha fatto più piacere dell'avere gli investigatori in casa. Sono venuti a cercarti da me. Perfino Hakuba è sulle tue tracce ».   
«Non puoi essere Aoko. Lei non mi chiamerebbe mai ».   
Lapidario bloccato nel flusso di parole.   
Il tono di voce strozzato.  
Nakamori lasciò la presa sulla sua mano e si alzò in piedi guardando il telefono con sé: in un primo momento si diresse verso la porta che divideva la cucina dalla sala, poi si voltò lo sguardo scuro sui visi dei due investigatori e bloccò il suo incedere furente.   
Anche Saguru si riscosse, nuovamente consapevole della loro presenza.   
Heiji sembrava congelato, perso in chissà quali pensieri.   
Kudo si era acceso una sigaretta e non sembrava intenzionato ad interferire.   
Dopotutto il loro lavoro era quello di trovare Kuroba; a conti fatti stabiliti concluso dalla loro indagine.   
«L'ultima notte a New York, prima che facessi il valore e me ne andassi, ti dissi che saresti finito nei guai prima o poi. Che _scegliere_ il problema non era “ _scegliere tra me e quello che stavi facendo_ ”. Che era lo scegliere tra “ _il voler essere un uomo libero e il passare la vita a nasconderti_ ” - la poliziotta serrò le dita attorno alla cornetta e sorride amaramente tornando a guardare il pavimento - Hai già fatto questo errore una volta, Kaito ».   
Sperò con tutto se stesso che l'altro ricevesse il messaggio e che la smettesse con quella stupida fuga.   
Lo sperò per lui e per la donna distrutta che gli dava le spalle ricurva su sé stessa.   
«Alife - sentenziò alla fine Kaito, con un sospiro rassegnato - domani sera alle dieci e mezza» concluse chiudendo la chiamata.

  
\---

\---

\---

E così siamo alla fine del primo arco narrativo di questa storia.   
Chiedo scusa per il ritardo nella pubblicazione del capitolo, ma ho avuto una settimana infernale e non sono riusciti a farlo prima <3   
Alla prossima,   
Rei

* * *

[1]  **Arakawa** (荒 川 区 _Arakawa-ku_[ **?**](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aiuto:Giapponese) ) È uno dei 23 quartieri speciali di Tokyo, Giappone.

[2] Il liceo **Ekoda** è quello frequentato da Aoko e Kaito nel manga Magic Kaito (Shogakukan; _Weekly Shōnen Sunday_ , _Shōnen Sunday Super;_ 1987 - in corso)

[3]  **7-Eleven** è una catena di negozi di convenienza o minimarket che possiede il maggior numero di punti vendita al mondo (oltre 32.000), principalmente in Stati Uniti, Giappone e Thailandia.


	14. 13

Aoko parcheggiò la volvo V90 nera davanti a uno degli innumerevoli locali di Roppongi Hill.  
Senza alcuna fretta e con una titubanza che non aveva mai creduto un episodio significativo, Saguru aprì lo sportello della vettura, si portò una sigaretta alle labbra e poggiò entrambi i piedi sul marciapiede umido per la pioggia fitta che in quei giorni continuava a coprire su tutta Tokyo .  
La vita era un locale all'apparenza anonima: una lunga fila di ragazzi esaltati e alticci occupava il marciapiede che dava sull'ingresso. Davanti alla porta angusta, sotto l'insegna luminosa che occupa la parete di mattoni color terra di Siena, grazie alle spalle larghe e dalla nuca calva, osservano i vari avventori precludendo l'accesso a chi non era vestito in modo consono.  
Con due dita afferrò un lembo della maglietta che Aoko gli aveva messo in mano quando l'aveva raggiunta a casa, osservandola dubbioso: Nakamori non gli era parsa stupita per la sua presenza, forse giusto un tantino divertita dalla camicia nera, infilata in tutta all'interno dei pantaloni di jeans del medesimo colore, e dalla cravatta bianca che aveva allacciato in modo poco accurato quando si era reso conto di aver fatto tardi in ufficio.  
«Kaito non risponde» la voce della sua accompagnatrice lo riportaò velocemente alla realtà. Aoko era scesa dalla macchina, chiudendo lo sportello con la forza e lo stava osservando con i gomiti poggiati al tettuccio. Saguru non aveva fatto caso fino a quel momento di quanto fosse corta la sua volontà, o della macchia sul colletto che ora spiccava bianca sotto la luce artificiale del lampione.  
Sembrava furiosa.  
Alcune ciocche di capelli erano scappate dal fermaglio e le incorniciavano il viso rotondo, irrimediabilmente corrucciato.  
Le mani, contratte per il nervoso, stritolavano con la forza il cellulare come se fossero avvolte attorno al collo del ladro.  
«Temo non ci resti che entri» le disposizioni rassegnato, aspirando dalla sigaretta accesa in modo grossolano.  
L'osservò fare il giro della vettura, avvicinarglisi mentre riponeva il cellulare all'interno della pochette.  
Si presero qualche minuto in silenzio, dividendo la sigaretta e l'ansia che quella situazione stava creando ad entrambi.  
  
«La signorina è Aoko Nakamori?».  
Giunti davanti all'ingresso del locale, uno dei buttafuori aveva squadrato entrambi con aria dubbiosa.  
Aoko aveva ricambiato il suo sguardo con uno risoluto, aveva annuito e si era affrettata a cercare i documenti dispersi in una delle tasche esterne della borsetta con la cinta di pelle.  
Una volta controllati i documenti di entrambi il buttafuori avevano aperto la porta, suonando un « _mi segua_ » che non preannunciava nulla di buono.  
  
Avevano attraversato un atrio stretto e lungo: tre rampe di scala si dirigevano verso punti diversi della palazzina e un corto bancone in pietra che avvolgeva la zona del guardaroba. Saguru aveva intravisto due ragazzi seduti dietro di esso, i capi cinesi e gli sguardi incollati allo schermo dei cellulari.  
Presa una delle tre scalinate - che cheva verso la zona inferiore - che erano ritrovati in una stanza ampia e quadrata.  
Le luci stroboscopiche la rischiaravano malamente, celando e illuminando a tempi alterni i corpi accalcati nella pista centrale.  
Intravide il bancone affollato e il barman intento a servire cocktail dai colori fluo.  
Il buttafuori li scortò fino ad un tavolo appartato (un ridosso della pista e proprio sotto una delle grandi casse Yamaha che sparava in tutto il volume musica reggaeton di pessimo gusto) e gli fece cenno di prendere posto, sparendo in mezzo alla calca.  
Infastidito dalla musica e soffocato dal caldo opprimente della discoteca, Hakuba porta una mano a massaggiarsi le tempie, preannunciando già un lancinante mal di testa.  
«Cosa dovremo fare ora?» Aoko pareva infastidita quanto lui. Prese posto al tavolo, lisciando la gonna e fece scorrere il suo sguardo sulla gente, cercando la figura famigliare di Kaito con lo sguardo.  
Saguru la imitò, accavallando le gambe e poggiando un gomito al tavolino con tariffa esasperato.  
«Attendiamo il nostro ospite» denuncia laconico, tamburellando con le unghie contro il piano in metallo.  
  
«Aoko Nakamori e Saguru Hakuba, suppongo».  
Alzarono lo sguardo all'unisono, ognuno impegnato a controllare il proprio cellulare.  
Erano passati 40 minuti da quando erano entrati nella discoteca: dopo l'allontanamento del buttafuori, uno dei barman li aveva raggiunti portando ad entrambi una bottiglietta d'acqua e un cocktail a testa.  
Aoko aveva aperto l'acqua con la circospezione, aveva odorato il liquido trasparente e solo dopo essersi assicurata l'assenza di droghe all'interno aveva fatto un cenno bevendo direttamente dal collo della bottiglia.  
Sono stati ignorati i due invisibili che erano rimasti al bordo del tavolo con il ghiaccio che si scioglieva lentamente.  
«Lei chi è?» spendi la cicca dentro il posacenere mentre Aoko abbassava il telefono con cui stava provando - di nuovo - a chiamare Kuroba.  
L'uomo sorride affabile, scostò la sedia e prese posto davanti a loro.  
«Mi chiamo Terence Douglas. - si presentaò togliendo gli occhiali dalla montatura sottile e pulendoli con una pezzetta in camoscio. Alcune ciocche dei lunghi capelli biondi gli coprirono gli occhi chiari, impedendo così a Saguru di studiarne l'espressione - Spero perdonerete il fatto di avervi lasciati ad attendere e di avervi fatto venire fino a qui. Mi rendo conto che il luogo è poco pratico e la musica non è utile la nostra conversazione, ma non è stata possibile lasciare il locale e la vostra visita è stata totalmente improvvisa ».  
Aoko allunga una mano sotto il tavolo, sfiorando inavvertitamente la sua gamba. Con la coda dell'occhio la vide infilare le lunghe dita all'interno della pochette, migliorare il calcio della pistola ed estrarre il disinfettante.  
Si tratta di mani prima di stringere quell'uomo in una presa ferrea.  
«Non si preoccupi per i nostri spostamenti - comunicato pacata. La voce del tremò di rabbia da solo per un istante e si costringe a rilassare le spalle tese - e perdoni a sua volta la mia maleducazione, ma non siamo venuti qui certo per lei »aggiunse, ritirando la mano.  
Douglas sembrò sorpreso dalla risposta, forse un leggero disagio.  
«Si, me ne rendo conto ma-»  
«Dove si trova Kaito?» brusco, si intromette nella discussione troncando così quella serie di inutili convenevoli. Raramente nella sua vita Hakuba aveva messo da parte la sua compostezza ei suoi modi educati, ma non era proprio successo ad evitarselo.  
L'uomo voltò lo sguardo verso di lui, l'osservò con curiosità e poi afferrò uno dei due cocktail sorseggiandolo con calma.  
«Signor Hakuba, non mi pare che lei fosse stato invitato a questo incontro - sottolineo con un fastidioso accento americano - di conseguenza non sono tenuto, ahimé, a rispondere alle sue domande. Se la cosa può rincuorarvi, comunque, Kuroba è attualmente in un posto sicuro, anche se impossibilitato a raggiungervi ».  
Un brivido gli percorse la schiena e dovette fare la forza sul suo autocontrollo per non alzarsi di scatto ribaltando il tavolo sul pavimento.  
Aoko, per tutta risposta, contrasse le labbra in una smorfia infastidita, quasi feroce, poggiando entrambe le mani sul piano del tavolo.  
«Signor ... Douglas. Con tutto il dovuto rispetto, ma sono stato invitata dallo stesso Kuroba, che ha avuto un modo di presentarsi non mi è stato dato un certo appuntamento a quest'ora e in questo luogo »in modo più composto, Aoko riprese in mano le redini della situazione chetando le acque.  
L'uomo allargato il suo sorriso mettendo ancora più in risalto il disagio che stava provando.  
Si scostò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, includendo il capo e quando la luce di uno dei fari gli colpì il mento, Hakuba non poté fare a meno di notare la quasi invisibile cicatrice che aveva sul mento, tranne fino alle labbra.  
 _La stessa, identica, cicatrice di Kaito._  
 _Nello stesso, identico, posto._  
Prese un profondo respiro, lasciato fuoriuscire tutto il suo nervosismo e si allunga verso il posacenere che aveva allontanato da sé con un gesto di stizza.  
Accordo con il Parlamento senza alcun obbligo che fosse vietato fumare all'interno del locale - e comunque dato che non era certo la prima sigaretta che si accendeva da quando lui e Aoko erano arrivati, non ha smesso di farlo in quel momento.  
Douglas si serve dal suo pacchetto, non chiese nemmeno il permesso mentre estraeva dalla tasca dei pantaloni uno zippo in argento con disegni tribali in rilievo sul lato più basso.  
«Quindi che Kuroba ha dato l'appuntamento in questo posto e quest'ora, signora Nakamori - si sta toccando ancora una volta l'orecchio, vieni infastidito da qualcosa - Ma, vieni come ho già detto, non potrà presenziare a questo incontro. Tuttavia, prima che il suo collega mi interrompesse, lo stavo spiegando che sono stato mandato qui proprio per tariffa i veci di Kaito e che sarò lieto di rispondere alle domande nel limite delle mie competenze e delle mie possibilità ».  
Annui.  
Era _ovvio_ che ogni risposta sarebbe stata _nel limite delle sue competenze_ ; come poteva non rispondere alle loro domande se era stato mandato a parlare direttamente con Aoko?  
Dopotutto anche lui ha richiesto _nel limite delle sue competenze_ _se il suo lavoro fosse stato protetto da un cliente o un collega di affari._  
La luce gli illuminò di nuovo la cicatrice e Saguru ne osservò la forma in cerca di una conferma o di una smentita per quel tarlo che aveva iniziato a bucargli il cervello con insistenza.  
Non stava più ascoltando la conversazione ora.  
La sua attenzione era rivolta solo al viso dell'uomo; _al modo in cui continuava a sfiorarsi l'orecchio; al modo in cui piegava le labbra quando sorrideva_ . Sembrava _sempre più nervoso_ mentre ascoltava e rispondeva alle domande di Aoko. _A disagio_ davanti all'insistenza di incontrare _Kaito_ .  
 _Spazientito_ .  
  
Hakuba è sistemato meglio sulla sedia, ma è congelato sul posto quando avverti i suoi sensi rispondere in modo attivo e uno stimolo esterno che non fu in grado di comprendere.  
Resto immobile con le dita artigliate attorno alla poggia-braccia della sedia e le gambe tese.  
Arricciò il naso e solo allora si accompagna al lieve odore di fiori di ciliegio e di pesco che tutto d'un tratto lo aveva avvolto.  
Girò il viso facendo scorrere lo sguardo sulla gente che si era fatto più vicino.  
La sala si era riempita velocemente e la musica sembrava alzarsi in modo progressivo.  
Intravide solo per un secondo il lembo di vestito dai colori accesi e le lunghe ciocche nere che svanivano tra la folla accalcata attorno al Dj.  
I loro sguardi sono incrociati per poco e fu solo la questione di un attimo, ma tanto gli bastò per scattare in piedi farsi spazio a spallate inseguendo la figura che era sparita verso la scalinata che portava al piano superiore.


End file.
